LoveHurtFame
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: A whole year after a hurtful breakup Nick and Miley bump into each other. What happens when she finally opens up to him and tells him the true reason behind her dropping her music career? Niley! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Love. Hurt. Fame. A Niley Story

Chapter 1

It was a Friday early afternoon and Miley had taken the day off work to help Emily, her best friend, prepare her 19th Birthday party. Joe, her boyfriend, had a concert in LA and would head back to New York the next day. Miley couldn't help but think of the upcoming party. It was to take place at the Gray New York city townhouse. Her thoughts went wondering to the day she would be forced to see her former boyfriend, Nick Gray after a whole year of total silence. Miley decided to play it cool and stay away from him as much as she possibly could. She still loved him with everything she had but she had gotten accustomed to her routine and a life without him. She was dreading the day she would see him again because she knew the effect he had on her. It had taken her months to get used to living without him in her life and she wasn't about to throw away the progress she had made. She knew that she could be back to square one in a blink of an eye; she was still so fragile.

She looked over at Emily who was taking ticking what she had done on her list of things to do.

"Em, you know I really want to make it to your Birthday party..." Emily interrupted her immediately:

"Still thinking of the fact that you're gonna have to see Nick, are you?" She looked at Miley, raising an eyebrow. Emily was proud of the progress Miley had made in her life. She was at a good place and she only hoped that it would last.

"I can't face him Em... not after all the heartache and all these years." Emily gave Miley a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Miles..." Miley knew she couldn't miss her best friend's birthday party just because she felt weak and vulnerable. She decided to be strong and face whatever she was going to have to face. For Emily's sake. Emily was looking forward to this party she was organising herself. With the help of Miley, of course. She wanted it to be simple yet meet the standards of the many celebrities who had been invited.

Two days later at Miley's apartment:

Miley was on the phone with the caterer when Joe walked in and Emily squealed as she saw him. She ran into his arms and he picked her up, spinning her around. Miley went to the other side of the room so she could hear the caterer on the other end of the line. She was so concentrated on explaining what Emily wanted to the caterer she did not even notice that two other guys had entered the room. Her back was facing everybody else in the room. She hung up and froze as soon as she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"We have a few days off". Miley slowly turned around and looked at him. Nick Grey was standing in her living room... a year after they had said their last goodbyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before she looked away and forced a smile.

"Welcome back Joe. Hi Kevin!" They came over and hugged her. Out of the corner of the eye she could see Emily trying to distract everybody so that she didn't have to face Nick. It was too late. He came towards Miley and said "Hey Miley!" He flashed her his gorgeous smile... And she smiled back genuinely.

"Hey Nick" They just stood there awkwardly looking at each other till Joe said:

"Come on guys! Hugging is allowed!" Typical Joe! She didn't know whether to thank him or kill him. Of course she wanted to hug Nick... She loved his arms... But she knew she would regret it... She didn't have time to think further because Nick opened his arms for a hug. She hugged him lightly and pulled away. There was an awkward silence so Miley quickly looked at Emily and smiled to hide her nerves going wild:

"The caterer is all set!" She saw Emily sighed with relief. Emily had been freaking out, saying that nothing would be ready on time. But things slowly started falling into place and she felt herself relaxing.

"Thanks for that... I don't know what I'd do without my personal birthday party planner"! Miley laughed. Joe looked at her and mouthed 'Thank you'. She could tell he felt guilty for being away and not helping as much as he could with the preparation of the party.

"Maybe I should switch careers!" Miley joked. She knew she had hit a sour spot. Her career. Part of the reason Nick and her had broken up.

As time went by Miley was surprised by how calmly she was handling Nick's presence. She was being myself even though the guy she loved was standing in the same room and giving her his full attention. She had a tendency of becoming nervous and saying stupid things in these awkward situations... But again... Nick and her knew each other too well. Emily's voice brought Miley out of her stupor:

"Guys if you want drinks, you know the way to the kitchen!" They boys walked off. Emily looked at Miley trying to read through her and searching clues to how she was feeling. Miley looked at her and smiled:

"I'm ok, don't worry." Emily smiled slowly and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know they were coming so soon... and I didn't think Joe would be so clueless to bring Nick to your apartment!" Miley giggled. She was nervous, yet happy. Above everything, she had missed the brothers. They had been so close in the past!

"It's Joe! What do you expect?!" Miley laughed and went on "Don't apologise Em! I swear I'm ok... plus you have a million other things to worry about!" Emily giggled before saying:

"Not anymore now that you took over!" Miley laughed. It was good to see Emily relax a bit. She wanted everything to be perfect. "You looked so tired I couldn't let you do everything alone!!" Emily flashed Miley a grateful smile and whispered:

"You know I'm here if you wanna talk about Nick, right? If you are ok and if you aren't, ok sweetie?"

"Thanks Em. But I promise I'm alright as of now!"

The afternoon went by quickly... everybody was so busy with the preparations Miley didn't even have time to think of Nick and their past... Things seemed to be pretty natural. They all joked around the way they used to... She had missed all 3 of them...

"Do you still have a crazy schedule?" Kevin asked out of the blue. Miley's career had taken a sharp turn. From singing and acting she had gone to being a fashion designer in one of the most popular companies in the US. She saw Nick look up, eagerly waiting for an answer. She glanced at him and back at Kevin before saying:

"It can get pretty crazy. But it's mostly irregular... There are times when we have a lot of time to ourselves and others when so many retailers have demands at the same time... you have to learn how to juggle several contracts at the same time" Kevin smiled as he said:

"Sounds like you know what you're doing!" Miley shrugged and said:

"The Fashion world is pretty unique... I don't see myself doing this same job for the next 40 years!" Nick smiled at her randomly, or so she thought. Miley was puzzled by his behaviour. He had been really nice, giving her space when she needed it and being friendly when she wanted him to... ugh this guy was too perfect! She chased these thoughts out of her mind and reminded herself of the reasons why they had gone their separate ways. She knew that his love for music would never fade... and she knew he would never let his brothers down. Maybe if she had sacrificed herself and opened up at the time, just maybe... they would still have been together... She looked down and tried to push all these thoughts out of her head telling herself that she was torturing herself with all these unanswered question... She went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Joe followed her and sat down across from her.

"What's up lil sis?" She giggled. She loved it when he called her that... He smiled and then became serious:

"Miles are you sure you're ok with Nick being here?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm doing better than I thought I would..." He gave her a look and she saw his eyes narrow.

"You don't know how to lie so I know you aren't lying... and that makes me so confused?" Miley laughed. Joe could be so random.

"I'm ok Joe! Of course I have all kinds of thoughts running through my head... but I'm ok" He frowned.

"What kind of thoughts?" She shrugged and said simply:

"Things like where would we be if I had opened up and been honest with Nick... would things have worked out? Or was it really not meant to be and we made the right choice by going our separate ways? Stuff like that..." He smiled sympathetically but his expression turned into a smirk.

"Why don't you ask Nick?" Nick walked in at that second and asked:

"Ask me what?" Miley gave Joe a warning look and said:

"Nah we were wondering how you managed to curl your hair like that when everybody wants to straighten theirs!" Joe and her burst out laughing as Nick chuckled.

"Well that was random... and something tells me that wasn't what you guys were talking about... so come on... tell me!!" He looked at them expectantly, half smirking.

"I'm out of here! Good luck Miles!" Joe ran off as Miley glared at him.

* * *

Hey guys, please review if you want more! I promise the next chapters will be alot better!!

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! Loved your posts and couldn't resist posting the second chapter to know what you all thought about it! This is still a sort of intro... next chapter should be a bit longer and a lot more exciting!! So keep on reviewing!!**

**Btw this is the first story I've ever published so bare with me!! (tried to get rid of most of the typos and english grammar mistakes but don't always see them - sorry!)**

**To those who have seen the videos of Before the Storm live, tell me what you thought about it!! Or else go to youtube and type in 'Dallas Before the Storm Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus'. **

**Back to the story:**

_Nick walked in at that second and asked: _

"_Ask me what?" Miley gave Joe a warning look and said: _

"_Nah we were wondering how you managed to curl your hair like that when everybody wants to straighten theirs!" Joe and her burst out laughing as Nick chuckled. _

"_Well that was random... and something tells me that wasn't what you guys were talking about... so come on... tell me!!" He looked at them expectantly, half smirking. _

"_I'm out of here! Good luck Miles!" Joe ran off as Miley glared at him. _

Nick laughed and said:

"Come on... you know you can ask me anything!" She smiled at him and said playfully:

"Nah! Wouldn't want to embarrass you... or myself for that matter!" She opened the fridge to get orange juice and took out a second glass and poured him some before handing him the glass. He gave her a confused look:

"Why would it embarrass me?" She sighed before saying:

"There's no use bringing back the past! So let's just leave it." He gave her a sad look.

"Why can't you just talk to me openly?" Miley was taken aback... She slowly said:

"I didn't think you'd want me to bring up the past..." She looked down and played with her glass feeling like a little girl. She wished the earth would open up under her feet and swallow her.

"I don't mind... no actually, I want you to..." His answer rang through her ears. She felt so confused... there they were, sitting a year later and he wanted to talk about their past? Her eyes widened as she stuttered:

"W-what?" He slowly said:

"If you don't mind... I kind of want to talk about what happened between us... I never really understood it...!" She looked at him blankly, trying to take in what he had just said...

"Whoa..." She couldn't find the words to say anything more...

"Miles say something!" She took a deep breath and said softly:

"I don't know what to say... I don't mind talking things through again... but I'm scared that my heart will break all over again Nick..." She looked down as she said the last sentence barely above a whisper... the words had come out and she couldn't seem to stop them... She could feel his gaze on her as he asked confused:

"What do you mean?" She was trapped... but she couldn't admit that she still loved him! Ugh! She felt so stupid and helpless. Luckily Joe came to her rescue when he called them to help him pick out a suite for the party. Miley smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you', he nodded and they left to buy his suite. Kevin groaned:

"Why can't you wear one of the suites you already have?"

Nick chuckled as he said:

"What do you expect?! It's Joe... He's worse than a girl when it comes to fashion" Miley giggled as Joe glared at Nick. She turned to Nick.

"I can't believe he beats you when it comes to fashion." They laughed lightly as she slowly shook her head. If anything, their fame had certainly made them self conscious. Miley thought it was cute and was always the first one to help out with fashion 'crises' as the boys would call them.

Kevin looked at her and said simply:

"It's so nice to hang out us 4 again... like old times." Miley smiled at him and leaned against him as he put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them. Joe acted like he was wiping tears:

"I thought the mushiness was supposed to be saved for my wedding?" They all burst out laughing as Nick playfully whacked him behind the head. They continued talking about random things till Miley picked out a suite and handed it to Joe.

"That's the one!" He snatched it from her and ran off to try it. She laughed as Kevin and Nick started looking at dresses. She pointed to a short pink silk dress and told Nick:

"That one would look awesome on you, Nick!" Kevin and her started laughing hysterically as Nick imitated a female voice:

"Don't you think I'd just look gorgeous in this?" He batted his eyelash and put his hand on his cheeks exaggerating the act. Tears started forming in Miley's eyes... she was laughing so hard. When Joe walked over she was folded in half trying to catch her breath.

"Whoa is she crying or laughing?" Joe asked confused. Nick became serious and high fived Joe.

"Awesome suite dude!" Miley finally looked up and stared at Joe; he looked really handsome in an electric blue suite. She gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Why are you guys looking at dresses?" Joe looked so confused it was really cute.

"Nick thinks he'll look GORGEOUS in the pink dress!" Miley started laughing hysterically again as she pictured Nick in a dress. Joe started laughing:

"Ah! I knew he was more fashion obsessed than I was!" At that point Miley was passed the laughing point... She walked away trying to control the sudden wave of hysteria... Too many upheavals in one day! She looked through a few dresses until Nick came over holding one. She looked at him questioningly:

"Don't tell me you need 2 dresses!" She rolled her eyes playfully. He smiled as he held it out.

"Actually, I thought it would look really good on you." Whoa. He had just picked out a dress for her...

"Nick..." He didn't let her finish:

"Just please at least try it on?" She sighed and took it from him and walked towards the changing room. It was amazing. The dress fit her perfectly... How did he even know how to pick the right size? Ugh... Miley was falling for him all over again... She always loved him but she had gotten used to living her life without him... This time she just felt like all those feeling felt during the first few months of their relationship were back... She had to put some distance between them or else she would end up hurting all over again. Nick's voice brought her back to reality:

"Miles? Did you try it on yet?" She was gonna have to show him or else she would never hear the end of it. She opened the curtain and came out shyly. She could see aw in his expression... she blushed:

"Does it look ok?" He stared at her.

"Ok? You look amazing!!" She looked down at her feet as she felt her cheeks turn a scarlet red... Kevin and Joe walked over.

"What are you guys... omg Miles!!!" Uh oh... maybe it didn't look as good as Nick said it did?

"What?" She asked nervously. Joe smiled big.

"You are so wearing that to Emily's birthday party!" She smiled in relief.

"Are you sure? I mean I have other dresses at home." Joe shook his head determinedly.

"You're wearing that and that's final!!"

"Can you check the price tag?" Nick pushed her into the cabin.

"Don't worry about that." Miley turned around and gave him a look.

"Come on guys... there's no way you're paying for it." But she had no time to protest... as soon as she changed they snatched the dress from her and Nick ran off to pay for it. She met him at the checkout but it was already too late. The cashier was handing him the change. She shook her head disapprovingly but couldn't help smiling a little bit.

"You should know how much I hate when other people pay for my stuff!" She glared at him playfully. He smiled cutely and said:

"But I'm not just anybody, right?" What was that supposed to mean? She looked at him confused.

"My brother's girlfriend is your best friend... we're technically not related but it's still pretty close, right? So I'm allowed to buy you stuff!!" He smiled sheepishly as Miley laughed.

"That didn't really make sense... but if you wanna buy me stuff so badly why don't you just give me your credit card?" She smirked. It was so easy to goof around with Nick. They had the same humour and understood their silly jokes.

"Heck no! Unless I'm allowed to tag along!" She laughed until she realized what he just said... did that mean he wanted to spend time with her? Or was he just joking and being nice? She needed Emily!!! She called the other guys and they headed back to the Gray New York townhouse. She remained silent throughout the drive home... Thankfully Joe sat in the back seat with her sensing something was off. He mouthed 'Nick?' She nodded discretely. He opened his arms for her so she leaned against him and dozed off. She woke up when Nick laid her down on the Gray house guest room bed... She opened her eyes confused at the sight before her. He chuckled:

"Shhh... go back to sleep." He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back gently till he thought she was asleep. She felt his lips against her forehead before he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 3**

_She woke up when__ Nick laid her down on the Gray house guest room bed... She opened her eyes confused at the sight before her. He chuckled: _

"_Shhh... go back to sleep." He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back gently till he thought she was asleep. She felt his lips against her forehead before he left the room. _

It was now a week before Emily's birthday. Miley opened her eyes and recognised the Gray guest room she knew all too well. She laid there for a while lost in her thoughts... it was only when she heard some noise outside the door that she decided to get up. She was hoping she could rush home, freshen up and change before bumping into anybody... She slowly opened the door and went downstairs to look for her purse and car keys. Shirtless Nick sneaked up on her and she jumped:

"Nick!" She screamed her heart beating rapidly from the scare he had given her. He chuckled and gave her one of his cute irresistible smiles:

"Sowy!" Miley couldn't help but giggled at the baby voice he had used to say that.

"Like you mean that!" She rolled my eyes playfully.

"Do you know where my purse and car keys are?" She asked him searching the room with her eyes. "Trying to escape, are you?" He asked playfully, eyes narrowing. She giggled.

"Look at me! I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes and must look really sleepy!" He chuckled again and couldn't wipe his smirk off his handsome face.

"You look beautiful, don't worry!" She blushed and looked down.

"Aw I can still make you blush?!" Her cheeks were burning by now and she hit him playfully. She stuck her tongue out at him as she spotted her keys and purse, ran over to pick them up and ran out the door looking back just in time to see Nick's confused expression and say 'Bye!'.

It was Sunday, the party was to be the following Saturday and Miley had to work Monday and Tuesday. She had stayed home, avoiding the Gray house... or more particularly, Nick. She couldn't let herself fall for him again... maybe it was already too late, but she had to do what she had to do to protect her heart. It was not before Tuesday evening that she saw Nick when he stopped by her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled a little and said:

"Emily wanted me to give you this" He handed her a bunch of balloons to blow up for the party.

"Right. Thanks for bringing them over!" She took them and put them on the living room table. He watched her and said in a whisper:

"Miles can we please talk?" She couldn't avoid it any longer... She sighed.

"I don't know Nick. I'm tired... I just came back from work..." He looked at her in the eyes obviously not believing that was the real reason to why she was avoiding him.

"Miles, you forget how much I know you..." She closed her eyes and opened them again a few minutes later to show him to the couch. They sat down and she immediately said:

"Why do you wanna talk about the past?" He shrugged.

"I need to understand what really happened? How did we fall apart?" Stay calm Miley, she told herself. She said nonchalantly:

"What happened is that we both had careers that were way too demanding and neither of us would make any concessions to make it work...!" It seemed like she had said that plainly, without feelings when the truth was that her heart was breaking as she remembered what had happened.

"Miley, you know that's not the only reason..." She felt attacked and answered aggressively:

"Why do we need to talk about this if you already know the reasons for our break up, Nick?" If he was surprised by her reaction, he didn't show it. He just added simply:

"You shut me out completely... I never understood why you completely stopped singing..." She closed her eyes, trying to control the tears as she added in a shaky voice:

"I shut you out... I know... you don't need to remind me!" He sighed and said gently, his voice barely above a whisper:

"I love music... but I never loved music more than I loved you..."

"But your brothers were there and you couldn't give up on them. I know the story Nick..."

He looked at her sadly and they remained silent for a few seconds... He was aching from the way she had shut him out. He understood that she went through a difficult time but he also needed to understand what had really happened. Why had she let everything slip? Had she loved him the way he had loved her? Although he knew the answer to that, he still doubted it at times. He needed to know why she had acted the way she had. It was a sort of peace offering, a way to come to terms with what had happened. And maybe have her in his life all over again. Miley's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Do you ever think of what would have happened if we hadn't split up?" The question was burning her lips... She had to ask. He nodded:

"Pretty much all the time." Whoa... what? She couldn't believe her ears... She looked at him shocked and confused. She gulped as he added:

"Do you think we would have stayed together throughout the years?" That question came out of nowhere... and she answered truthfully:

"If the reason for our breakup hadn't existed... then yeah probably... it's not like we didn't love each other!" She stopped and tried regaining her composure. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes as if to hide the pain she was feeling.

"Nick why are we talking about this? It's like cutting open old wounds again!" She took her head in her hands and swallowed down a sob... He came close to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and comforting her... She allowed herself to give in for a few minutes until her conscience told her she would regret it.

"Nick, you should go." And with that he got up and left. His mind was racing. He knew that he had never really gotten over her and the fact that she hadn't opened up to him still haunted him. His heart broke every time he thought of the reasons, she had hid from him, as to why she had turned her back on her music career. Being pushed away had broken him and he hoped that facing her again would make him heal.

The last 3 days before the party were so crazy, Miley didn't have one single second to herself. They were all so busy running around the house and doing final preparations.

Things were awkward between Nick and her. They barely talked and when they did allow themselves to look at each other, it was a sad look. Joe noticed it and made Miley talk things through with him in between phone calls to the caterer and hanging decorations.

When Emily's birthday finally came Miley ran into her arms screaming:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Emily looked beautiful in a light blue, knee length dress. She spent most of the day with Joe while Nick disappeared, leaving Kevin and Miley to talk and do the final preparations. Miley couldn't help but wonder where he could possibly have gone. Demi, Selena and Mitchell came to the Gray house that afternoon. They just sat around and talked about old times, about their present activities etc. Kevin, Mitchell, Selena and Demi knew Miley well and they had the decency not to ask about her career music career.

Nick had gone to a secluded area, hoping to have some time to himself without being followed by paparazzi or fans. He went to the outskirts of town, on a deserted cliff. He needed to understand what was happening. He needed to understand what he was feeling. He had never felt angry or had never held a grudge against Miley. Sadness and hurt had taken over his life for the few months that preceded and followed their breakup. Although he had wanted to show the frustration he had felt, he had never succeeded. He melted every single time he saw her. He couldn't be angry with her. Deep inside, he knew that none of her reactions had been turned against him. She had been going through a difficult time in her life and all what she knew how to do was push people away. He wanted her to be in his life but at the same time, he knew that the air wouldn't be 'cleared' until she had opened up and explained why she had pushed him away. He hoped that someday she would feel close enough to him to speak out. He wished that day was sooner rather than later. Just one word from, explaining what had happened could erase all the hurt he had felt. That's how much he loved her. He sat there, for hours, breathing in the fresh, pollution free air. It seemed like he never had a break in his life. He loved what he did but sometimes he longed for a break. When his phone beeped, telling him it was time to get ready for the party, he made his way to their New York townhouse, feeling refreshed and at peace.

The girls went to Miley's apartment and helped each other with their hair and makeup. Demi's jaw dropped when she saw Miley's dress.

"Where did you get THAT? You look gorgeous!!" Miley blushed and hugged her.

"Thanks... Actually, Nick picked it out!" Miley said shyly. Demi gave her an excited look.

"It's nothing much Demi... we went shopping for Joe and he just picked out the dress for me!"

"And that's not a big deal? Are you crazy, woman?" Miley laughed at Demi's excitement. Demi had witnessed the chemistry Nick and Miley had. She had been there for Nick and her when they had broken up and she secretly wished they would just get back together. They didn't seem happy without each other. She was one of the few people who had noticed how much their breakup had affected them in their everyday lives.

"Hey, what's life without some craziness?" Demi added jokingly, hoping to change the subject of their conversation. Emily arrived just then and the girls quickly helped her get ready before driving to the Gray house. The girls joked and laughed while Miley drove in silence. She kept looking down at the dress _he_ had picked out for her... She tried to push him out of her mind as they pulled up in the Jonas driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Hey guys here's chapter 4! Please review...!**

She saw Joe run out and hug Emily as she got out of the car; she saw Nick hugging Demi and Selena and excusing himself as he made his way to the car and opened her door.

"Are you gonna spend the night in there?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Miley laughed and took the hand he was giving her to help her get out of the car. She looked at his tux and smiled.

"Nice tux!" He chuckled.

"Who knew I'd be getting a compliment from the most beautiful girl in the room?" He asked shyly. Miley giggled as she blushed.

"You can stop with the charm now!" She said teasingly. He took her jacket and purse and put them in the closet in the entrance. She thanked him as Cody made his way towards her. She smiled brightly. She hadn't seen Cody since the shoot of the last season of Hannah Montana. He hugged her tightly before saying:

"I missed you, Miles! So how's the new fashion figure?" Miley giggled and they went on talking for a little while. The evening went on smoothly even though Miley's heart was racing. She hadn't seen most of these people since she had dropped her singing and acting career. She felt like she was taking a trip back into the past. She went outside and sat down on the grass, lost in her thoughts. A few minutes later, she felt a presence and when she finally looked up she saw Nick looking down at her with a concerned expression on his face. Her lips curled up into a smile as he sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind, Miles?" She pulled her knees to her chest and put her cheek on them.

"I just feel like I took a step into the past" She said honestly. Not really knowing how to feel.

"I take it you haven't seen most of these people in a while?" She nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Nick saw her eyes open and widen.

"Music?" She asked with difficulty. He nodded slowly searching her face for a clue as to what she was feeling. She closed her eyes and gulped, knowing that it would be difficult to lie to him.

"No..." She saw his expression transform into a sad one. She put on a fake smile expecting him to forget the conversation they had just had.

"We should go back inside before they miss us." She got up and made her way inside to find herself under the spotlight. They had just started doing a karaoke and she had been the 'lucky' one chosen to sing. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath while Nick pushed her towards the stage. He longed to hear her voice again. She climbed up there while trying to control her emotions. The music started and she was shocked to hear the all too familiar music... It was one of her songs... The song that had been a huge hit a few years earlier: 'The climb'. She always thought she would fight when facing difficulties... But this time she had failed... She had given up at the first battle without a fight.

She took a deep breath and started to sing. She felt the familiar feeling of confidence growing in her as she sang her heart out. By the end of the song she felt a rush going through her body... She felt confident, like she had always felt on stage. It was a feeling she had felt so many times... A feeling she had loved. She heard applause all around the room as she walked off stage and right into Emily's arm. Emily whispered:

"You did great, sweetie..." Emily held Miley tightly while she put her face in her shoulder not wanting anyone to know how she was feeling. She whispered:

"Thanks." When she finally pulled away she couldn't help but notice Kevin, Joe and Nick standing there, staring at her. Emily giggled:

"Enough staring guys!" She hit Joe playfully as Miley looked at her feet. Kevin was the first one to talk:

"Whoa Miles... You took our breath away for a moment." Miley looked up slowly and smiled weakly before walking away to get a drink. The rest of the evening went by quickly and she just smiled when people congratulated her on her 'performance'. Miley felt lost and confused by what had just happened. She couldn't explain what she was feeling.

Nick was amazed by the way she had sung. She didn't look like the 16 year old he had seen countless times, singing and going a little crazy up there. She almost looked a little shy which gave her a dignified look. The years she had gone through gave her a mature look and a look of self respect. He admired the way she had just went up there and sang her heart out flawlessly. She was perfectly on key and every note was correct. How could he believe that she didn't regret music? Although he wanted to, he couldn't. Her actions had spoken much louder than her words.

It was 2 AM when Miley walked up to the guest room, exhausted. Emily had asked her to stay for the night, not wanting her to drive in the state she was in. Emily sensed that Miley was in a sort of trance. She knew how much her friend had loved music... but she also remembered the way she had turned her back on it. The performance of tonight had certainly shaken her a bit.

When Miley realized she had left her laptop in the car she ran downstairs to get it. As she was walking up the stairs she heard someone throwing up. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw Nick. He was trying to push himself up to wash his mouth. She rushed over to him and helped him up and took him to his room. When he leaned on her she quickly understood that he must have been feeling really weak. He looked really sick and a fever broke out... She cared for him all night long putting wet towels on his forehead and making him drink water so he wouldn't get dehydrated.

Miley was woken up by someone stirring beside her. She had fallen asleep next to him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Nick. He looked pale.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently. He groaned as he tried to move and rubbed his forehead. She quickly got up and got him a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Take this... you'll feel better." She put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"Fever hasn't gone down." She frowned. She tugged on her t-shirt when she realized that she wasn't wearing any pants. She must have changed during the night... She was so tired she didn't even remember doing it. She searched for some pants in her bag but couldn't find any.

"You can use some of mine... second drawer on the right." He said weakly. She smiled to herself. He always seemed to know what she needed. She flashed him a grateful smile before pulling some pants out and putting them on quickly. Nick looked at her and smiled weakly before falling asleep again. She walked out of the room, letting him rest.

"Look who's sneaking out of Nick's bedroom!" Miley jumped and turned around to face Emily. She was smirking, looking proud of herself. Miley rolled her eyes before frowning and filling in Emily on the night's events. She frowned.

"Sounds bad... I take it you took care of him?" Miley nodded. Emily took a look at her, from head to foot.

"How did you end up in Nick's clothes?" Miley giggled as she replayed what happened in her mind and told her. She chuckled.

"He must have liked the view!" Miley hit her playfully before asking her about the party.

"Were you happy with the way it turned out?" Emily gave Miley a huge grin.

"I take that as a yes!!" Miley hugged her smiling. She was happy everything had been a success.

Kevin, Joe, Emily and Miley worked all morning, cleaning up the mess that they had left the night before.

"Man that was tiring." Joe said falling on the couch, tired. Emily narrowed her eyes at him as she and Miley continued cleaning a bit more. Soon enough, they saw Nick walk downstairs. Miley looked up at him and smiled sympathetically:

"You feeling better?" He shrugged before saying:

"My head is throbbing." Miley narrowed her eyes.

"Then what are you doing out of bed?" He pouted.

"I'm bored... and I hate staying in bed."

"Come on Nick! Up you go" She gently pushed him back upstairs and followed him into his room. He let himself fall on the bed and sighed.

"You evil woman... you drive a hard bargain!" Miley chuckled and felt his forehead.

"Hey looks like your fever is going down!" He grinned but Miley shook her head.

"Don't even think about it! You're not going anywhere!" His expression went from hopeful to sad.

"Why????" He whined. Miley let out a soft chuckled before she said:

"Because you're gonna be a good boy and rest so that you'll get better fast" she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. He groaned.

"At least keep me company if you're gonna lock me up for the rest of the day." She giggled and lied down next to him handing him the remote. He switched the TV on and they laid there in silence. It was 1pm when Miley woke up from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes confused until they landed on Nick who was smiling down at her. She groaned.

"How long was I out for?" He chuckled:

"About 2 hrs..." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was embarrassed at the thought of him seeing her sleep. Nick smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping. He was thankful that she had stayed up with him during the night and he was glad that she had caught up on some sleep.

"It's lunch time... wanna go see what the others are doing?" She nodded and they made their way downstairs.

"Hey guys! Who wants pizza?" Emily asked them. They all sat around the table and ate. Miley listened to the others and remained silent until Joe gave her a suspicious look.

"Since when does Miley Cyrus keep her mouth closed for more than 2 minutes?" He asked teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not always a chatterbox!" She answered while sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled and said playfully:

"Sure you're not!"

It was 3 by the time Miley went home and took a shower before taking out some ice cream to eat in front of the TV. That was her cure for all the times she felt down. She was so confused yet she knew exactly what she was feeling. She loved him with everything that she had and she hated the fact that she had fallen for him all over again.

**Don't forget to review! It only takes a second and I need your feedback to know if you like what's I'm writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Ok guys I really need you to review and tell me what you really think about this story so far! I'm not getting much feedback and I seriously don't feel like updating it anymore... So just please tell me your opinion! Thanks :D**

**Chapter 5**

It was Monday evening. Miley had just come back from work when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Nick standing there. She smiled and let him in.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked him, not bothering to hide her concern.

"Yeah I feel as good as new!" She was thankful to hear that. She always worried about him. She was used to seeing a strong, invincible Nick. He had always appeared to be so strong when people asked him about his diabetes. Never did he look like he felt sorry for himself. She admired him for that.

There was an awkward silence as they walked into the living room. Things always seemed to be awkward when they were alone... She sighed and they sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes trying to chase the nervousness forming in her... He searched her face for a clue as to what she was feeling.

"Are you alright, Miles?" She didn't open her eyes and whispered:

"I'm just tired." She felt him reach out for her and pull her into his arms. She opened her eyes confused as his hand stroked her hair in a gentle and loving gesture. She let herself relax and put her head on his shoulder. She didn't care that she was going to kick herself a few days later, when he would be gone and she would be left all alone again. At that point, she didn't care that he didn't love her... She didn't care that her heart had broken to pieces when they had gone their separate ways. Her heart was whole again... She could feel it beating like a drum inside her chest while Nick stroked her hair and held her tightly against him. Brushing all the worry and hurt out of her mind she just let it be and soon fell asleep. For once in her life she wasn't listening to what her head was telling her to do, but to her heart. How many times had her heart told her to run after him? To open up to him and explain what had really happened. She knew he would have understood! How many times had her heart told her that it wasn't too late to start over?! But her head always seemed to take over, telling her to be rational, telling her that he had probably moved on.

She was woken up to by the bright sunlight pouring through the large glass windows of her loft. She was surprised to find herself in Nick's arms. He smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Good morning..." She looked confused so he quickly added:

"Sorry... I must have fallen asleep right after you last night." She could tell he was embarrassed... She smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"It's ok, don't worry..." Miley's head was telling her "STOP!" but once again her heart took over and she let him rock her back and forth as he hummed a song she had never heard before. When she asked him about it he told her the lyrics. They were amazing... She felt her whole body tingle as he whispered them into her ear.

"It's gonna be on our next album... It's called 'Before the storm'." She sat up and turned to face him.

"Nick, can I ask you something?" He nodded "Is this song about anybody in particular?" She looked straight into his eyes and saw his eyes shifting. She sensed that her question made him feel uncomfortable and she immediately felt bad for prying.

"It's ok... you don't have to answer" She said quickly, taking her place back in his arms. He said gently:

"Yeah it is about someone... this amazing girl I knew... we were really good friends. We eventually realised that we were in love with each other and started going out." He paused. Miley couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She looked at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Well it became complicated..." She asked gently:

"What happened?" He chuckled and added:

"Miles I'm talking about us..." Miley couldn't believe her ears. She sat up straight, facing him and looked at him with her eyes full of tears:

"The song is about me?" He nodded and cupped her face into his hands. He wiped the tears with the pad of his thumb while she let them fall down her cheeks. He held her tightly against him as he added:

"I wrote it before our breakup... after one of those fights... I didn't know if we were going to make it past that one."

"And we didn't..." She whispered to herself more than to him.

"Actually we did... Anyways... I wasn't ready to sing it then so I left it in my music book and didn't show it to anyone... Joe was looking through my music book and he found it. He showed it to our producer who really liked it and they practically begged me to sing it for our latest album." He paused and took a breath "I didn't think I'd be able to sing it... It hurt too much to say those words, "I need to know if it's over"... but I managed to do it. I thought of all the happy times we had together and brushed the last scenes out of my mind... I wanted to think that you were still mine... I wanted to believe that we had made it through all the storms. I needed to..." By that time the tears were flowing uncontrollably down Miley's cheeks. She sat up looking at him in the eyes. Once again, he wiped her tears before kissing her forehead.

"Please don't cry..." She nodded and tried to control the rush of emotions that were going through her body. She went to wash her face and talk herself into being brave instead of being a crying wimp. When she walked back into the room he looked at her, his expression full of concern.

"I'm sorry Miles... I didn't mean to upset you." She sat down next to him and took his hand into hers.

"You didn't upset me... I'm just a little confused... I mean... Didn't you say that it hurt to sing that it was over?" She searched his face trying to find answers.

"Yeah, I did..." He looked down and squeezed her hand.

"Nick, why does it still hurt?" He looked up, taken by surprise:

"I don't know Miles... I hate the fact that you're not in my life anymore..." Miley felt her heart drop... maybe he just wanted his friend back... the girl who made him laugh and was there for him whenever he needed. She forced a smile:

"I'm not about to walk out of your life again, dw." She saw his lips curl into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. She giggled and threw herself into his arms. What did it matter that they were just friends? At least she had him back in her life. She knew he cared for her as deeply as she cared for him and she was content.

A month had gone by since Nick and I had fallen asleep together on Miley's couch. So many things had happened since then! The boys had gone back to LA for the shooting of their newest music video "Paranoid." Time had flown by. Kevin, Joe, Nick, Emily and Miley had spent a lot of time together, goofing around, talking about their lives, the hard times, the good times. Nick and Miley had even gone to visit his parents. They had been like second parents to her at the time of her life she hung out so much with the gang. Frankie was also there and she had reconnected with the bonus brother (didn't want to use last names) whom she called her little brother. They were all glad to see each other and they welcomed Miley with open arms. The only disturbing part was when Miley overheard Denise and Nick talking...

_Flashback_

_She was walking towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water when she had heard Denise ask Nick "So, are you guys just friends, or more?" Miley paused and listened to Nick's answer. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself "We're friends mom... I don't want to screw things up this time, so if it means I can only be her friend... I'll take it any day!" His voice was sincere and full of emotion. "As long as you're happy Nick! And you do look a lot happier!!" Miley quickly made her way to the kitchen as mother and son walked out of the room. _

_On the ride back from his parents' place Miley couldn't help but whisper: _

"_Nick, I overheard you and your mom talking..." He kept his focus on the rood as he said: _

"_How much did you hear?" She took a deep breath and whispered: _

"_That you didn't want to screw things up this time?" She paused. "Nick, I don't understand... you didn't screw up last time... why would you say that you did?" He glanced at her before turning his eyes back to the road: _

"_I don't know Miles... It just feels like I could have done better to make it work..." Miley looked at him perplexed. _

"_What are you talking about? You did everything you could! I'm the one who didn't!" She saw his lips curl into a small smile "You always take responsibility for everything, Miles... for once let me take the blame." She shook her head in disapproval but not able to contain a small smile. _

"_You know that's not how it works!!" He smirked. _

"_Just give it up stubborn head." She giggled and left it at that. _

Life was going at full speed again. The Fashion Company Miley was working at was its best and her name was becoming famous in the fashion world. She had had personal contact with several celebrities needing fashion advice.

Nick and her called each other whenever they had some spare time. Which wasn't too often but it suited her. She didn't want to depend on him like she had a year ago. He also had a life and she wanted to respect that. Every once in a while during the day at work, they would send each other funny, cute texts just to give each other courage to finish off the day. And boy did it help. Miley's assistant was running errands more than she ever had. She asked Miley jokingly:

"Why are you so full of energy??? You can't seem to get enough of new sketches!" Miley giggled and texted the conversation to Nick:

"See what you do to me? I'm as hyper as a toddler!" His answer told her that it didn't surprise him. "Lol. You wouldn't be Miley if you weren't :P. Just don't overwork yourself!!!"

By now Miley knew most of the brothers' songs by heart. She had promised them to go watch their next concert which was in two days. Of course, Nick couldn't hear of her paying for her own plane ticket so he had prepared everything before he had left, leaving behind a beautiful envelop with a plane ticket to LA and backstage passes.

Miley packed a suitcase with several outfits and put it in front of the door so that she just had to pick it up on her way back from work the next day. It had been a whole 24hrs since Nick and her had called each other or texted when she got a call. She picked up without looking at caller ID. "Hello?" a few seconds later she heard Nick screaming into her ear:

"MILES!!!" She giggled.

"What has gotten into you Nicholas?" He chuckled as she mentioned his full name.

"I miss you!" Miley couldn't help but smiled to herself before adding:

"Too bad I can't come..." She heard his breathing stop.

"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me!! This has been arranged for weeks!!" She tried to contain her laughter and faked disappointment:

"I'm so sorry Nick... I have a conference I need to be at. It was one of those last minute things." She heard him sigh.

"Ok. Bye." With that he hung up. She felt bad for the joke she had just played on him. But she enjoyed the thought of surprising him. It would just be another 5 hours until she saw him, it couldn't be that bad, right? She talked herself out of calling him back to tell him that she was in fact, coming... A few minutes later, Emily called.

"Miles? What's this about you not coming?" Miley giggled.

"AND IT MAKES YOU LAUGH?" She heard Emily screaming into the phone.

"Whoa Em calm down. I was just playing a joke on Nick." She sighed and Miley could hear her giggle a bit.

"Nice one sista'... but don't you think it's a bit harsh? Nick looks really bad!" Miley sighed fighting the urge to call him back.

"He'll get over it. Em you should know me better than that" she added acting offended. "How often do I break promises?!" Emily giggled.

"Practically never... but it's not like you make many either!" Miley giggled again.

"I just don't make promises I can't keep!"

"Get your butt over here fast! I miss you!" Miley smiled and said:

"See you in a few hours!" She was about to board the plane.

(A/N: I don't live in the States and have no idea how long it takes to travel from New York to LA – Sorry!!).

**Next chapter is already done so if you want an ****update REVIEW! Don't hesitate to criticise my work, ok? I need feedback to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! If you have any ideas you'd like me to insert I'm open!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 6**

When Miley got to LA she took a cab to the brothers' house. It wasn't over 45 minutes when she reached the mansion. Big Rob opened the gate and the cab dropped her in front of the main entrance. She paid him and quickly got out. Emily ran outside and hugged her tightly while Miley giggled.

"Whoa! Missed me much?" Emily let go and giggled.

"A lot! You have no idea!!" Miley smiled widely as Joe walked outside.

"Wait... I thought you weren't coming?" He asked confused but happy to see her. She gave him a big hug before saying cutely:

"I was just playing..." He chuckled.

"You better go see Nick before he decides he won't do the show altogether!" She rolled her eyes playfully:.

"Like that would ever happen." Joe looked at her seriously.

"Think twice before doing something like that again... these things really get to him Miles." Miley blinked in confusion. She had never seen Joe speak so seriously. She looked down and muttered "sorry" before running upstairs." She ran until she reached the door to Nick's room and knocked gently after taking a deep breath. The guy who opened the door wasn't his happy self. Miley looked at him sadly before saying "I'm so sorry..." He didn't even listen. The second he saw her his lips curled into a huge smile and he picked her up before spinning her around. Miley giggled and squealed as she told him to put her down! When he finally set her down he let her walk in and closed the door behind her. She looked at him apologetically:

"I'm really sorry about earlier... I didn't think it would hit you this hard." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you!" She smiled at the cute smile he gave her. He really didn't care that she had just played a sick joke on him. He was just happy to see her.

She looked around the room and spotted his guitar. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Play something." He didn't take it.

"You know how to play... you should play something!" She chuckled.

"You really want me to hurt your ears?" She looked at him raising an eyebrow. He chuckled before hugging her again.

"I've heard you before..." Several minutes later, they were sitting next to each other on the bed, guitar on her lap while he guided her hand on the strings. She hadn't played in a very long time and wasn't too sure if she still knew how to. She looked up at him eagerly.

"Teach me Before the storm!" For the half hour that followed Nick showed her how to play it on the guitar. She was doing really good so far and Nick looked at her proudly.

"You picked it up in no time!" he said smiling. She gave him a playful look and pouted.

"No making fun!" As she started strumming the guitar again, he started humming the song. She encouraged him to sing it and he did. After some time, she joined her voice to his. She knew he liked her voice so she didn't feel self conscious. Her heart skipped. He was looking at her with so much admiration. When the song ended, she lied back onto the bed, stretching. Nick took the guitar from her, put it down and lied down next to her.

"I don't understand why you don't let the world hear your voice... it's amazing!" Miley frowned. She had been dreading that question. "I'm serious Miles! Don't you remember when Hollywood records wanted to produce you for the 4th time?" She sighed. She knew she owed him an explanation. She loved singing but she felt too fragile. She closed her eyes slowly and swallowed with difficulty.

"Miles?" She heard his soft voice. She took and deep breath and whispered:

"I can't..." She could feel his eyes on her as he said:

"You can't what, Miles?" His voice was so gentle...

"I'm not made for the world of music. It's too hard a world... I'm too fragile... I know I am!" Nick's voice became a little harsh as he said:

"And the fashion world is easy, is it? You don't fool me Miles!" He knew she wasn't being completely honest. He knew that there was a lot more to why she had refused Hollywood records proposition 2 years ago. No one knew about the proposition except for Nick... Nick who was her boyfriend then, had seen the letter lying on the table. A letter she had ripped into pieces as she had cried her eyes out. It was the cause to the biggest fight they had ever had. He didn't understand how she could throw away such an opportunity. How could he understand if she kept everything to herself? Not wanting him to see how weak she was. Not wanting him to see a side of her that nobody knew except for her. Her pride had completely destroyed them. She knew it was her fault.

_She remembered all too well the way he had just walked towards the front door yelling: _

"_I can't believe you kept this from me! How long has it been? Two months since you've known?" She remembered closing her eyes while the tears rolled down her cheeks as she added: _

"_Three months..." He had walked out on her and she had no idea when he would return. It was a few hours later that she had heard a key turn into the front door unlocking it. She was lying on the bed wiping away the tears falling, unstoppable. She saw Nick knock softly on the bedroom door while he walked in and sat next to her. _

"_Miles, I'm so sorry... I had no right to blow up like that... After all it's your decision. I was selfish for wanting you to do what I love... I realise that you may not share the same passion as me, i.e. Music. If Fashion is your passion, then I respect that..." _

Nick's voice shook Miley back to reality. She snapped out of and opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked aggressively. Nick sighed before taking his head in between his hands.

"Why are you lying to me? What is such a big secret that you can't even tell me? I know you... I know you love singing... Just please admit it!" Her heart broke as she saw the hurt in his eyes when he looked up. She remained silent for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah... I love music... and it was probably the reason I was drawn to you and your brothers from day one..." She closed her eyes. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew admitting her love for music was part of the therapy to start healing a wound that had stayed opened for years. She felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. She let him hug her and pat her head while she buried her face into his chest. It was only after a few minutes that she pulled away and looked into his eyes:

"I'm sorry..." She looked down, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall... Nick's gentle voice was heard again:

"Then why did you say no Miles? Why did you turn your back on your acting and singing career?" She closed her eyes again, this time trying to forget the pain that she had felt... After the three seasons of Hannah Montana and the movie, she had pulled herself out of the business.

She could tell Nick was getting impatient and she owed him an explanation. For the first time in her life, she let my heart guide her in talking about what had really happened, the reason why she had left the world of acting and singing. She was still sitting on Nick's lap as he urged her to speak out. She looked up at him and started talking as the words came flowing out of her mouth.

"My dad and I were so close after my mother's death... I had only known her during the first 7 years of my life... but that was enough to miss her more than anything. It didn't matter that I was so young. I had witnessed the suffering she had gone through. She had blood cancer. I remember as my brothers and sisters broke down after her death, while I shut everything and everybody out. They would comfort each other, cry in each others' arms, while I pushed them away not wanting to accept that she was gone. But things started to change in me. I wanted to show the world that you could go through the worst things any human being could live through but still turn it into something positive. That's when I knew I wanted to sing and act. I knew that the only way I could have an impact on the world was by becoming famous. I wanted people to relate to me. I wanted to feel younger girls looking up to me. I was so naive... I was just 12. That's when I tried to get the role of Hannah Montana. You know the story after that... Disney thought I was too young. But in the end I got the part. The 5 years that followed were amazing. I could feel how proud my family was and I met people who had gone through a lot more than I had. I started taking chances and believing in myself." She stopped as the memories of that night came flooding in her mind... She closed her eyes and choked back a sob. She could feel Nick's arms tighten their grasp around her waist as he encouraged her to continue. Her voice was shaking as she continued:

"I always associated my fame with my dad's. We were a team. The father and the daughter. He was what kept me going when things got difficult. He was the one who stood up for me whenever someone criticised me. I couldn't live in that world without him." Miley paused while trying to control the tears falling down her cheeks. "When he got hit by that car... it was as if my whole world went crashing into pieces. I slowly made my way out of the business knowing that I would deceive thousands of fans... but my dad wasn't there anymore... and I couldn't do it without him. I tried... god knows how much I talked myself into living my life and doing what I loved most... but everything I did reminded me of him... every red carpet event I would go to seemed so pointless and empty without him... I was 17... I felt like such an adult when he was around... but when he was gone I felt so small... so tiny... unable to resist the big 'sharks' in that harsh world. Even though my brothers and sisters did all what they could to support me... I knew my music and acting career were over..." Nick held tightly onto her as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." She could feel how guilty he felt. But they both knew it wasn't his fault. He had just tried to understand and look out for her. She could only be thankful for that. When she finally calmed down and wiped her eyes, she saw the huge mascara stain she had left of Nick's shirt. She looked up at him, panicking. She saw him smile and chuckle.

"Don't worry... I have plenty of shirts to change into..." She smiled for the first time since her big 'confession'. Nick stroked her hair and wiped what was left of her tears before asking:

"What happened between us? Why did we have to break up just because you chose to change careers?"

"You know that's not the only reason Nick... I completely shut you out. You wanted answers... you wanted to understand why I was pulling out of the business. You didn't understand it because you knew that I loved singing and acting..." She closed her eyes, hating herself for what she had put them through. He had been so patient with her... but patience could only last so long. He wanted answer but didn't pressurize her. Until... well until if affected their relationship. He had faced what seemed like a brick wall. Miley would shut down as soon as he asked about her music career. He knew it was a difficult subject for her and tried his best to make her open up. But she wasn't ready. It had taken her almost two years to open up. Miley felt like she needed to tell him everything. She knew he would understand and she hoped he would be able to forgive her. She added with difficulty: "And I shut you out... I was aggressive and resented the fact that you kept asking... I couldn't admit to myself that I couldn't continue my music career without my dad... I was angry with myself for being so weak..." She saw his eyes water as he said softly:

"All I wanted was to help you through your father's death... I just wanted to be there... but when you shut me out... it just became too painful. I felt like I was losing you..." She nodded and wiped away the few tears that had escaped from what seemed like an endless flow of tears.

"I know... I know it's my entire fault... I pushed you away... like you said so well in the song..." I added the last sentence bitterly. He looked down.

"I'm sorry. Writing was the only way for me to open up... I didn't want to publish it... but my brothers forced me to... and I gave in. I know I shouldn't have." He was referring to the song 'Pushing me away'. She let out a weak smile and said:

"Don't apologise... you had every right..." They remained silent for a while. She snapped out of my thoughts when she felt Nick move. She quickly got up. She had completely forgotten that she had been sitting on his lap for a while now.

"Where do you think you're going?" She giggled at the cute smile he gave her.

"I thought your legs would be sore from holding me..." He let out a soft chuckle.

"You don't weigh anything..." And with that he pulled her back down onto his lap. They sat there, in comfortable silence until her phone went off. Nick handed it to her and she looked at the text she had just received from Emily. "Whatcha guys doing? You guys wanna come downstairs?" Miley showed Nick the message. "Should we?" He nodded and she quickly pulled out a makeup set and attempted on covering up her red eyes. Nick chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're beautiful enough as it is!" She giggled and hit him playfully. The rest of the evening was a fun one. Although everyone noticed something had happened between Nick and Miley, nobody asked. They felt like they needed their privacy and getting them to admit something had happened would only pressurise them and ruin whatever had happened. Denise couldn't help but smile as she watched Joe with his girlfriend and Nick with Miley... She knew that they were on the way to forgiving each other and was reassured to see Nick looking so happy.

They played various games and Miley beat Nick at Fifa2009. He couldn't accept his defeat so he tried blaming it on his sore hands from that days' rehearsals. Miley laughed.

"You're such a bad looser Nick!" She stuck my tongue out playfully. It was 10:30 by the time Emily and Joe turned the lights out and told everybody to go to bed.

"We have a concert tomorrow, we better be up for it" Joe told Nick. Kevin was at his girlfriend's place for the night so they didn't see him. Nick walked Miley to her room which was right next door to his. She hugged him tightly before saying good night and closing the door behind her.

**Don't forget to review! Thanks ;)**

**X****oxo**

**For those who haven't already, check my other Niley story! It's called Haunting memories and let me know what you think. Thanks ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Hey this is a loooong chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter ****7**

It wasn't even 7 o'clock when Miley heard her phone ringing. She managed to answer half asleep:

"Hello?"

As she heard Nick's voice on the other end all her senses became completely alert:

"Hey! I take it I woke you up?"

She looked at the time and giggled.

"Jeez Nick, 7 o'clock on a Saturday? And why are you calling from next door?" He chuckled

"Aw come on... there is no weekend when it comes to impressing your fans... you should know that!" Miley giggled again before asking hopefully:

"Well I don't have any fans to impress... does that mean I get another hour of sleep?" He laughed "Not a chance... now get ready before I barge into your room demanding a morning hug." She laughed "Bye then!" They hung up and Miley quickly took a shower and pulled out some clothes out of her suitcase. She chose some white linen 3/4ths and a blue sleeveless top. The blue from the top she was wearing brought out the colour and the brighteness of her eyes and the white pants brought out her tanned skinned. She walked out into the hallway 5 minutes later to see Denise, Joe and Emily standing there. She hugged them all and said hello to Denise whom she hadn't seen in several weeks:

"How are you sweetie?" She asked gently rubbing Miley's back. Miley smiled as she pulled away:

"I'm really good... What about you?" She smiled, that sweet motherly smile she always had not only for her boys but also for Emily and Miley.

"I'm really good. Frankie is here too!" Miley squealed and ran over to Frankie as he walked out of his room. He hugged her tightly.

"Hey big sis!!!" Paul followed and hugged Miley too.

"You look beautiful Miley!" he smiled. She blushed and turned to Nick who had joined the little gathering. He smiled broadly before pulling her into a warm hug and whispering:

"He's right... you look amazing!" She blushed and pulled away embarrassed because everyone was watching them. She could feel Denise's pride and excitement as she watched her 3rd youngest son. She was proud of all her sons... but the past year had been particularly difficult for Nick. She had told Miley so herself.

"Ok guys, time to go! The bus is waiting outside!" Paul told the little group after receiving a phone call from the bus driver. They all walked downstairs and into the bus. They quickly drove off and Miley sank onto Nick's bunk while the others sat in the dining room area. Nick soon noticed Miley wasn't there and he made his way to the back of the bus.

"You feeling ok?" He asked with a small smile. She was lying down by now so she scooted to make some room for him.

"Lack of sleep catching up with me... no big deal." He sat down beside her. She ran her hand on his back tenderly. Things were no longer awkward between the two. If they wanted to show each other just how much they loved each other (as friends) they just did without over thinking it. Miley pushed away all the thoughts she had about them being more than friends and did not try to read into it (Sorry if that doesn't make sense. Lol). She looked at him, searching his face to guess what he was thinking about. She squeezed his arm gently as she pulled herself up:

"The question is... are you ok?" He sighed before turning to her.

"Didn't sleep very well..." He rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. Miley knew the gesture so well.

"Hmm..." She said thoughtfully "Want to share what's troubling you?" She looked at him kindly, encouraging him to talk to her. He stared back into her eyes for a few seconds before looking down at his hands.

"I just keep thinking about yesterday... the way you sung before the storm... and the way you sung at Emily's party. I'm sorry but I can't help it." He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes that she would not get upset. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said firmly:

"You're gonna have to forget that... I already told you... I'm not going back into the business..." Miley thought she saw disappointment in his eyes... She suddenly felt anger boiling inside of her.

"I told you something I've never told anyone before... I finally opened up to you and all you do is judge me?" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm not judging you!" The tone of his voice had also risen. She shook her head in disbelief,

"I thought so much more of you... out of everyone, I thought you would be the one to understand where I was coming from and support me! Instead all you're trying to do is pressurise me into doing something I don't want to do!" By that time Emily had made her way to the back.

"Guys! Keep it down..." She added slowly "what's going on?" Miley closed her eyes trying to control her anger... She had never felt like this. She slowly got up and stood in front of Emily.. Emily put her arms on either side of Miley's arms.

"Miles, calm down... what's wrong with you?" She had probably never seen Miley this angry... Miley saw her look at Nick trying to understand what had happened. Miley looked back at Nick and gritted her teeth.

"If the only thing you're gonna do is judge me then I don't want you in my life!" With that she quickly made her way out of the bus that had just parked outside the arena in which the boys were to perform that night. Miley felt Emily grab her arm and drag her to the side while Nick followed his brothers inside, keeping his head down. She said firmly:

"What is wrong with you? Do you really want to lose him again?" Miley looked at her and said sarcastically:

"It's more like he's trying really hard to drive me away!" Emily gave her a look.

"What happened?" She demanded firmly. Emily had guessed that the reason Miley had left the singing and acting world had something to do with the loss of her father... Emily was a smart girl and Miley didn't have to spell it out to her. Miley took a deep breath and felt her anger subside as she said:

"I know he's just trying to help... I know he wants me to share my talent... but I can't... if he can't understand that, then I don't want anything to do with him!" Miley added the last sentence knowing that she was delusional. She would do anything if it meant not losing him. Emily smirked:

"You forget how well I know you Miles!" Miley's lips curled up into a smile. She couldn't stay angry for long... that was one of those things that her friends loved about her but she viewed it as a weakness.

"I'm not very convincing, am I?" She asked playfully. Emily giggled and put her arm around her best friend while they walked inside the stadium.

"Miles I don't want to pressure you and I don't want to 'take sides'... I just want you to remember that your father always encouraged you to sing and do what you loved... so was stopping really the best move you made? Just think about it... what would he want you to do?" Miley's eyes instantly filled with tears as Emily mentioned her father...

"He would have wanted me to do what I love most." Emily nodded smiling. Miley felt like something had taken over her... She felt strong and determined to break down the walls she had built around herself. Emily saw the determination on her face; she had a big smile on her face as she pushed Miley into Nick's dressing room. Miley knocked softly on the halfway opened door and walked in. Nick looked up from his music book... he seemed confused to see her.

"I'm really sorry Nick..." She said barely above a whisper. He put his music book down and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry if you felt pressurised and judged... I swear it wasn't my intention..." Miley smiled a little. "You were right..." He looked so confused, she couldn't help but giggled.

"Emily talked some sense into me... but..." her voice trailed off.

"But...?" She took a deep breath as she admitted:

"I'm gonna need your help." He smiled. That's all he had ever wanted to do. Help her through whatever she was going through... but the walls she always put up didn't let him. She was a strong girl but she could be so stubborn. He was glad to see that she wasn't afraid to admit her weaknesses anymore.

"You know I would help you with anything... but what are we talking about here?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My dad would had wanted me to do what I love... not withdraw because he wasn't by my side physically..." She looked at him, hoping that he would understand.

"That's really brave Miles..." He hugged her tightly as he said "I'm really proud of you... never doubt that..." He kissed the top of her head before letting go. She faced him and said slowly:

"I want to sing again... but I need your help..." He smiled again before adding:

"I'll always be there for you." She smiled at him gratefully before snatching his music book and flipping through it.

"So which songs can I steal from you?" She asked playfully. He chuckled before snatching the book back from her hands.

"You can write your own genius!" Miley faked offence and put on her infamous pout.

"What? Demi Lovato gets to have the Jonas Brothers co-write her album and I don't? How mean!" He chuckled.

"When you put it that way maybe we'll consider." She pouted again:

"Maybe?" She took his guitar and sat on the couch. Nick watched her as he took off his shirt leaving him in white a tank top. She strummed the guitar slowly and ended up playing 'Butterfly fly away.' It was one of those songs that sent chills down your spine when you were having a bad day... The song she had sung with her father... She fought back the tears while she strummed the guitar... She didn't dare sing in case her voice was too full of emotions. She didn't want Nick to see her in this state. She quickly put the guitar down and ran out of the room, not being able to hold back the tears any longer. She quickly made her way to the exit of the stadium, she felt footsteps shadowing hers and getting dangerously closer. She didn't turn around... She knew it was him... She knew that he had guessed what was going through her head. The fact that he could read her like a book made her want to run away even more. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to feel like she didn't have to impress anybody, or deceive anybody. Just be herself. He caught up with her as they came close to the exit.

"Miley! Stop!" he said panting... He blocked the way out... She didn't dare look at him.

"Let me go!" Her voice was shaking from the sobs that were shaking her whole body. She felt his arms pulling her against him and patting her head... "Shhh..." he said gently as she tried to get out of his grasp, wiggling.

"Just let me go! Please!" Her voice sounded so desperate... it was almost heart breaking. But he didn't let go... he just held on tighter and calmed her down... He knew that she would give. When she had seemed to calm down enough to walk down the hallway of the big stadium they started walking back to his dressing room as he put a protective arm around her waist and she buried her face into his chest. He led her back to his dressing room and sat her down before getting a bottle of water. She took it thankfully and drank it, easing the pain coming from her dry throat. They stayed there in silence until she saw the mascara that had smeared on his tank top. She seemed to always ruin his shirts! She quickly found a tissue, dabbed it with water and tried removing the black she had put on his white top. He got hold of her hands and sat her back down.

"Leave that... I'll just change." And with that he took off his tank top and slid on a black t-shirt. Miley giggled.

"Good choice of colour." He chuckled then became serious.

"Miles, pls don't run out on me..." She looked at her feet feeling small and ashamed of herself. He sat next to her and put an arm around her slumped shoulder gently squeezing it.

"It hurts to know you don't feel comfortable enough around me to talk to me about these things..." She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She shook her head in disapproval "Me and my stupid pride..." He looked at her questioningly.

"I didn't want you to see this side of me... I felt so petite, overwhelmed... I felt like a wimp... yeah that's right... the girl whom you think is so brave is actually a wimp" She added the last sentence sarcastically. He chuckled but soon became serious.

"Miles you're not a wimp! Stop putting yourself down... you just don't see yourself the way I see you... or the way the world sees you!" She raised an eyebrow in a sarcastic manner.

"And that would be?" He chuckled and pretended to think while she hit him playfully:

"I get the picture, no need to make it worse" She said sarcastically, trying to contain a smile.

"Aw come on...!" He started drawing circles on her hand "you're an amazing person and we all love you for that..." He said sincerely. Miley's breathing got caught in her throat as she looked into his warm brown eyes. A smile curled up her lips as she leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"What for?"

"For being the best friend ever..." She rarely said that... because to her he was so much more than a best friend...

"Sound check in 5." they heard the boys' manager announce into the microphone. Nick threw his head back, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on! You need to go!" He looked at her pleadingly. He really didn't want to go. For the first time in his life he felt like he didn't need anything but her. If she was with him, then everything would be alright.

"Nick you gotta go!!" He sighed, finally got up and asked:

"What are you gonna do?" She shrugged.

"Hang with Em? Or check what's happening at the lovely company I happen to work at!" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Workaholic!" With that, he walked out the door. Miley got up and searched the hallway to see if Emily was anywhere close. Emily came skipping towards her. She giggled and said:

"Look who's happy!!" Emily grinned.

"Wanna go watch our heartthrobs?" Miley giggled.

"Talk for yourself!" Miley smirked.

"Like I believe that!" Emily said smugly. Miley faked annoyance while she continued smirking.

The girls spent some time together, walking around the stadium while watching the boys. Time went flying as the day went on. In between rehearsals, sound check and haircuts, Nick taught her how to play some other songs on his guitar. The concert was just awesome. Miley clapped as hard as she could as she saw Nick beaming in her direction. His face was wet with sweat and his eyes were sparkling from the rush he had just experienced. She smiled widely as he walked off stage and high fived his brother and the rest of the band. Emily stood next to her waiting for Joe to sweep her off her feet. (Lol.)

Denise came and hugged them, happy that the concert had been such a success. She smiled at Miley warmly as Miley said:

"They are definitely breath taking when they are up there!"

"I remember very well when you did the same, sweetie!" Miley couldn't help but smile gratefully at her.

"Well I sure hope you will be there when I walk onto that stage again!" Denise looked surprised at first but her expression quickly turned into a big smile.

"I can't wait!" With that, she walked towards her sons whom she hugged. It wasn't a minute later when Nick came forward and Miley high fived him. She was so proud of him. He had this amazing energy when he was on stage and it was contagious.

"Good job up there rock star!" He chuckled.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower, brb!"

Miley waited a while before walking back to Nick's dressing room to gather the stuff she had left there. She knocked softly and he quickly opened the door. She smiled widely as he said:

"I was hoping it would be you!" he quickly shut the door behind her and wrapped his arms around her while she giggled at the sudden but sweet gesture.

"Missed me much?" He chuckled and added playfully:

"Maybe next time you'll come up there and sing with me!" She stuck my tongue out at him but she was smiling inside. The thought of singing with him was definitely a nice one. They quickly gathered their stuff before heading out the door and to the bus. Nick flopped down on one of the bunks, putting his feet up on a railing while Miley sat on the bunk opposite of him. She just stared into space as she replayed the evening in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_He was up there singing his heart out while she was standing on the side. According to her, she had the most perfect view of him. She was close enough to see his expressions and the sweat breaking out against his temples. They were singing Hey baby. The song in itself made her laugh. She knew it had been written by the three boys while they had been goofing around. The song that followed was Can't have you. She had never heard it live and she was really taken aback by the emotions Nick put into the song. Her heart throbbed in her chest as she listened to the lines 'I'd rather be alone if I can't have you'. Somewhere deep inside, Miley knew it was about her... But she didn't want to believe it. She was aware that the words expressed exactly how she was feeling but she didn't want to hope. During most of the songs Nick often gave a look in the girls' direction. Or more particularly, in Miley's. It was only after a few minutes that she realised that he wouldn't look towards her during the love songs. She didn't know what to make of it. She just assumed that it was because it made him feel uncomfortable. After all she was his ex, the girl who inspired him to write these songs. It had to be awkward! She decided to make nothing of it and move on, enjoying the present moment. _

"What are you thinking about?" Nick's voice brought her back to reality. She quickly snapped out of it and made up a lie. A point blank lie.

"Uhm... Just trying to remember what time my flight is tomorrow night." He frowned and remained silent. She let out a sigh thinking of how much she wanted to stick around and tag along. This was it... Her love for music was resurfacing and she could no longer control it. She smiled a little as she said:

"I can't believe you talked me into picking up my singing career." He chuckled.

"Honestly... It wasn't that hard... You love music... you just had to admit it! I know you've missed singing your heart out!" He was right... Miley's smile widened as she mouthed "Thank you". He patted the spot next to him on the narrow bunk. She walked over, lied down next to him and put her head on his chest as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Miles?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you going back to New York so soon? Don't you wanna meet my producer and stuff?" She sat up and looked into his eyes, a little bit distressed. He closed his eyes and whispered:

"Ugh I'm pressurising you again, aren't I?" He was angry with himself. She giggled.

"Yeah I admit the thought scares me... but I think I could get used to the idea!" He opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were full of surprise.

"I need to dive in head first, don't I? Why put it off?" His smile grew wider as she added the last sentence. She looked at him suspiciously:

"Why does it feel like you're trying to put off my departure?" She raised an eyebrow playfully. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Her heart was pounding against her chest as her mind wandered to the reasons why he would try to defer her return to New York. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. They were best friends; it was only natural for them to want to spend time together! Why did she always have to over analyse everything?

"Can you just cancel your flight?" He begged.

She giggled as she found the company's phone number in her iphone and pressed call. Just a few minutes had gone by when she hung up. As they reached the Jonas mansion everyone got out and made their way to their rooms. Nick and Miley were the last ones left in the hallway.

"Night Nicholas" She said smirking. She knew he didn't like it when she called him that.

"Night Miley Ray" Ah! She hated that too... with a glare sbe walked into her room, letting the door swing shut. She had just put her purse down when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She jumped at first not knowing Nick had slipped into the room.

"I'm no rapist, don't worry" He said with a chuckle. She hit him playfully and tried to contain a smile.

"What are you doing here Nicholas? You should be in the bed!" She added strictly. He pouted and let himself fall onto the bed bed. She raised an eyebrow and told him playfully:

"Oh no you're not sleeping here..." He pouted again and she couldn't help but smile. She was done fighting the effect he had on her. What was the point? She failed miserably every single time!

"Did you lose your tongue?" She asked frowning. He nodded and pouted again. She quickly took her shoes off and threw herself across the bed, falling next to him. He pretended to sleep while sbe shook him gently, laughing. He didn't budge. She giggled and got up to get ready for bed. She walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later to see Nick with her laptop on his lap. She suddenly remembered that she had a number of documents she didn't wish him to see and on which she hadn't bothered putting a password. She ran over and looked over his shoulder.

"Nick! You can't read that!" She tried snatching the laptop away from him. Nick looked like he had just been hit by a truck. That's how shocked he looked.

"When did you write these?" He questioned. He had opened her 'secret' folder in which she had saved all the songs she had written. Well... she would rather call them some random thoughts put down on paper. She closed her eyes praying that it was all a bad dream and that this wasn't really happening. Nick quickly added:

"I'm sorry I snooped... just pls... tell me when you wrote them."

"Why does it matter Nick?" He put the computer down and left. She didn't have time to realise what was happening...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I decided to upload the next chapter even though I don't really like this story anymore... I wrote it a while back and need to continue it but it's hard to find inspiration when you don't like the story! This was the first story I wrote and you can tell... that's probably why I don't like it much.**

**Anyways... Let me know what you think! I have a few more chapters already written so I'll try to turn it into something better after that or drop it altogether.**

Emily woke Miley up the next day when she walked into her room asking if she had any idea why Nick looked so preoccupied.

"Long story Em." Miley groaned. But Emily wouldn't leave it at that.

"Come on Miles... what happened this time?" Miley told her about the 'songs' she had been writing for the past 3 years and the fact that Nick read a few.

"Why does he care? We were over 2 years ago... we don't need to go back there..." Miley added putting her head between her hands.

"Miles we both know that no matter how much you guys say you were over 2 years ago, you really aren't..." Miley looked at Emily, a confused expression on her face. Emily smiled a little before adding sympathetically:

"You guys aren't over each other... it's obvious Miles! Just think about it..." Miley closed her eyes.

"Em! Don't do this... Even if he did still love me, it wouldn't work out... you know how it ended last time! I'm not ready to get back into that!" Emily sighed knowing that she wouldn't convince Miley's stubborn self. Miley didn't want to hope... They were friends and she didn't want to ruin that up by admitting her true feelings.

That afternoon, the three brothers had left for the studio before had Miley woken up. Emily and her had just gotten back from shopping when Miley went to her room to put her bags down and make a call to check on business. While she was on the phone, she let Nick in and motioned to him to be quiet. He sat on her bed and stared at her while she quickly gave her assistant some instructions. When she hung up she saw Nick tense up.

"Are you ok?"

"Look, I know I shouldn't have gone through the songs you wrote... You don't owe me an explanation..." he said quickly, as if he wanted to get it off his chest. She smiled a little and sighed.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it... so can we just leave it for now, please?" He nodded in agreement.

"Miles, don't kill me for this... but I already talked to our producer." Miley's eyes widened. That was fast she thought! Although she was eager to find out if anybody would give her another shot she just didn't expect Nick to go ahead and do it so soon.

"Uh oh... what did you tell him?" She frowned and bit her lower lip waiting for an answer.

"I told him that Hannah Montana was back in business" he said grinning as an attempt to lighten the mood. She laughed.

"Ok seriously... now tell me what you really told him!" She saw a smile sneak up on him unintentionally.

"That Miley Cyrus wanted to sing again!"

"And...?"

"He wants to meet you this evening...!" What? No... this couldn't be happening!! She wasn't ready to do this! She felt all the determination she had felt the day before vanish. She closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions.

"Come on Miles... you can do this. Just think about the reason you're doing it..." He said gently, rubbing her arm to comfort her. She shook her head as if she had already lost the battle.

"I c-can't N-nick..." She looked at him, her eyes full of tears, begging him to do something to stop it all. She was desperately trying to find a way out. He put his hands on her shoulders and said firmly:

"You're doing this, Miles. There is no going back now." She shook her head again, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. He quickly pulled her down onto his lap and hugged her tightly. She wanted to push him off so badly... But he didn't let go. He held on tightly until she calmed down.

"I know you want to do this... and I know you can do it. You need to heal... The only way to do that is to go back out there and prove to yourself, to your dad, to everybody, that you're strong enough to do it!" He added in a whisper "I already know you are strong enough to go through with it. Just please do it and prove yourself wrong!" All kinds of thoughts were racing through Miley's mind. The pain she felt each time she thought of her dad was still there, as fresh as new. But she knew that it was wrong. She had to remember him and be happy at the same time. He would have wanted her to sing with all her heart and smile at the thought of him. Not cry! She took a deep breath and whispered:

"I'm sorry..." She saw him exhale in relief. her reactions could be so confusing and unexpected. She giggled.

"How do you put up with me?" He chuckled and stroked her hair gently.

"Sometimes I wonder" He smirked while she hit him playfully.

"So when is this meeting?" He smiled hopefully as he said:

"Six..." She pouted:

"Will you come with me?" He chuckled and nodded.

They spent the next few hours talking and singing. She had to find her voice again if she really was going to do this. Nick went through all the songs she knew and made her sing them one after another.

"Ugh! I'm not used to this... my voice is practically gone!" She said whining. He chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly. He made her sing all the songs she knew from their latest album. He let her sing the start of "Before the storm" and soon took over. She stopped, listening intently until he made a sign for her to sing. And like that they sung it over and over again until it became more or less perfect. Her eyes widened as she saw the time. She quickly pushed Nick out of the room before getting ready.

It was time to go. She looked into the mirror one last time before leaving. Nick smiled widely and kissed her forehead as she stepped into the hallway.

"You look perfect... ready to go?" She nodded. She saw Kevin and Emily giving her the thumbs up sign from the end of the hallway. She felt really strong when she saw their bright encouraging smiles. She saw Denise walk out of her room just then and come towards them.

"I wanted to wish you good luck before you left!" She hugged Miley tightly. Miley could feel her eyes water as Denise squeezed her hands gently. Miley managed to say thank you.

"Go on sweetie. Show them what you've got!" She added kindly. Miley smiled again and followed Nick downstairs. Her smile faded when they got to the front door. This was it. She was diving, head first into a world she knew all too well. She felt a hand squeezing hers and pulling her into strong arms. She put her head on Nick's chest and breathed in the confidence he was giving me. She pulled away and smiled up at him. He smiled proudly and pushed her outside. He guided her to the car Big Rob had brought to the front of the house. She sank in her seat feeling small while Nick briefed her on what to say and what not to say. She smiled at him:

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?" He smiled mischievously.

"Just wait..." Her eyes widened. Nick had a tendency to surprise her.

"Don't tell me there's more you thought of!" His smirk told her there was a lot more to come! She smiled and closed her eyes to gather her thoughts and mentally prepare herself for what she was going to face.

When they got to the studio, she let Nick guide her to his producer's office. He knocked and opened the door as someone said "come in." She followed Nick inside and was surprise to see someone she knew very well. The producer who had helped record the Hannah Montana songs. He smiled brightly as he saw her. She smiled at him and hugged him when he opened his arms for a hug.

"Miley! It's so nice to see you after so long!" Nick smiled, happy to see the tension fade. They all sat down.

"It's nice to see you too John! It's been so long!" She managed to keep a smile plastered on her face, not wanting to remember that the last songs she had recorded were done in her father's presence.

They quickly got down to business and she was completely amazed when John asked:

"The guys were thinking of having you sing a duet with them... More particularly, with Nick." She looked at Nick searching his face for clues. He just smiled as John went on:

"Nick said he has already taught you the song... Before the Storm." Miley's eyes widened and she looked at Nick.

"But it's your song!

"Well now it's yours too... Just say yes?" He looked at her with pleading eyes and John smiled. She quickly accepted.

"That's not all! We were thinking of making a remake or remix of We got the party with us... if that's ok with you, of course?" She smiled happily. She loved that song! It was the song that had been recorded and played in the Hannah Montana series when the Brothers had made an appearance on the show.

The next day:

Miley woke up feeling content. Everything had gone so well. Dan told her to take her time and think about what she wanted to do. He was ready to record an album under her name if that's what she wanted! He believed that the success she had when I was 16 could pick up at any moment. It wasn't long until she heard a soft nock on my door.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Emily squealed as Miley opened the door. She giggled.

"What's up, Em?!"

"You're going to do a duet with NICK??" She asked excitedly. She seemed so happy to see Miley go back into a world in which she 'belonged'! Those were her words! Miley felt a rush of happiness go through her body as she thought of what was waiting for her. Studio recordings with the brothers and concerts. That's right! Dan wanted to include her in several of the guys' concerts. The excitement took over the fear she had inside of her. The fear of failing... the fear of deceiving all the ones who supported her... the fear of realising that she had missed her chance when she had walked away, 2 years earlier. A few minutes later, Joe knocked and walked in the room. Miley hugged him and thanked him for giving her this chance.

"I didn't do anything, Miles... I'm just glad you're willing to take a chance again." He said smiling proudly. "Plus, it just means more people are gonna buy the album." He added jokingly. Miley went into the bathroom and got ready. When she got out of the shower, she heard Nick's voice in her room.

"Guys, you can't tell her!" She heard Nick say exasperated.

"Keep it down Nick!" Emily said firmly.

"Nick, she's gonna find out sooner or later! It's only gonna blow up in our faces!" Joe said loudly enough for Miley to hear. She heard a lot more whispering, so she quickly got dressed and was about to walk into the room when she heard:

"Joe, you don't know what she's been through! What's the harm of putting this off?" Nick was upset. She walked out and looked at them questioningly.

"Throw what in my face?" She had no idea what they were talking about. They all remained silent and looked at her nervously. She got impatient:

"Guys! I'm not stupid... I've been hearing you argue for the past 5 minutes... will anybody tell me what's going on?" She saw Emily glance over at Nick who nodded. Emily dragged Joe and Kevin out of the room, closing the door behind them. Miley looked at Nick:

"Are you gonna tell me?" She rolled my eyes as he remained silent. He finally opened his mouth to say:

"Please Miley... can we just drop it?" He rubbed his forehead wearily. He looked so exhausted. And she was here giving him a hard time for hiding things from her. A wave of guilt came over her. She put her hand out to help him up. He took it and got up as she pulled him into her and hugged him.

"Sorry I blew up... I should be more thankful... You've done so much for me!" He chuckled.

"Don't thank me... I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted to... you know that." She smiled.

"Still... I'm really grateful for how much you believe in me... for how much you're supporting me through this... I know I wouldn't be able to do it without you... and I'm even more thankful for the fact that you'll be by my side when I climb onto stage again and record my first song after so long..." He pulled her back into his arms and she put her head against his chest. He longed for everything to go back to normal... He wanted everything to be like old times. He wanted to see Miley at the big red carpet events, at the award shows, at the Disney functions. He had missed seeing her performances and the bright smile she always had for everybody. He even missed all the rumours going around about them... the newspaper articles, the interviews. None of them asked about Miley in the past year and he missed it. He hated it at the time they were going out and after their breakup but a year without her had made him realise a number of things. The suffering he had gone through had made an impact on his life and he had come out so much more mature.

"I'm so proud of you..." He said sincerely before pulling away. She rolled my eyes jokingly and followed him to his room. He took out his guitar and slowly started strumming it. She smiled and took a deep breath before singing eyes closed:

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
Never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are_

She gulped as she thought of her history with Nick... The song seemed to magically apply to what they had gone through... She listened carefully, not daring to look at him in case he read what she was thinking.

_We were young & times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her  
I don't want to let her go._

She ignored the fact that her heart was racing and took over hoping her voice wouldn't shake and give away the way she was truly feeling:  
_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
cause I will leave you alone.  
_  
She took a deep breath, in an attempt to control her nerves. Nick continued:  
_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,_

She joined her voice to his as they sang together:

_Like I did before the storm_

She stopped and he continued:  
_And with every strike of lightning_

He paused waiting for her to continue:  
_Comes a memory that lasts_

He joined her as they sang:  
_Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash  
_  
He went quiet while she continued:  
_Maybe I should give up_

She paused, allowing herself to gather her thoughts to sing the best that she could:  
_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone_.

She went quiet as he took over once more:  
_Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm_

He became quiet as she sung with all her heart:  
_Trying to keep the light from going in_

He joined her:  
_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.  
_

They paused while he strummed his guitar a little bit. They exchanged a look when it was the right timing to sing the chorus one last time, softly this time:  
_Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's another chapter... Nothing major happens in this one... just a filler chapter, really. I already wrote the next one and I couldn't think of a better place to cut it so it's a little short. Lol I don't make sense ;). Bear with me people, I'm tired! Please review and be honest... should I continue the story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 9**

After singing she fell back onto Nick's bed and sighed.

"Awesome job, guys!" She sat up confused and saw Kevin, Joe and Emily standing in the doorway. She could feel her cheeks flushing as they all clapped. Kevin and Joe high fived their brother as they said:

"Best idea you've ever had, lil bro." They were refereeing to Nick's idea of the duet. Emily giggled and Miley glared at her. Emily pulled her outside:

"Don't you dare tell me nothing is going on between the two of you! Because I swear, I will not believe it this time! You fooled me way too many times as it is!" She added the last sentence playfully. Miley shook her head in disapproval:

"You just won't let it go, will you?" She smirked. Miley knew she had lost this battle.

"Em you know how I feel... I never hid that from you..."

"Well I want to know what you're hiding from me now!" She exclaimed.

"I swear I'm not hiding anything! If anything was going on between Nick and me, I would be the first one to tell you!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Ok... then how do you explain the chemistry between the two of you and how the song seems to fit perfectly what happened between you two?" Miley shrugged.. A lot of songs seemed to describe what she was feeling and they always were coincidences. She thought this was a coincidence as well... well except for the fact that he had written the song about her.

"He wrote it about me, Em... obviously it's gonna make sense!"

"Are you blind Miley?" Miley narrowed her eyes trying to understand what her friend was trying to say.

"He wrote the song more than a year ago... those were his feelings then... nothing tells us that they still are!" And with that, Miley stormed off.

It was lunch time by the time Emily knocked on her door and walked in:

"Come on girly... let's go have lunch!" Miley pulled the covers over her as she switched channels and settled on E news. She watched intently as she heard the following:

"Nick Jonas and former girlfriend Miley Cyrus were spotted together quite a few times these past few weeks. A source tells us that the two had reconnected at the time of Emily Osment's Birthday party. The two youngsters have been spotted together quite a few times. Are sparks flying again?" Miley saw a picture of Nick and her walking into Hollywood records. Nick's hand was on her lower back as she kept her head down, looking at where she was walking.

"A reporter saw them going into the Hollywood record building yesterday evening. Could this mean that the star of Hannah Montana and daughter of late Billy Ray Cyrus would be making her way back into the music world? Stay tuned if you want to find out!"

"News travel fast!" She sighed while rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." She hadn't even noticed that Nick had walked into the room. She looked at him confused.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have been more cautious... I had no idea reporters would be there..." Miley smiled and reassured him.

"It's ok Nick... they make rumours out of nothing!" Emily gave her a look that said 'you're such a liar.' Miley glared at her. Emily quickly added:

"Btw that's what we were arguing about this morning... There was an article in this magazine and Nick didn't want to tell you." Miley raised an eyebrow and asked playfully:

"Since when does Nick J care about the media and rumours?" She saw him chuckle. He looked relieved by her reaction. It seemed stupid of him to think she would react badly.

"I just didn't want it to upset you and remind you of the down side of being famous..." Miley faked hurt. He chuckled and she couldn't contain a smile.

"Guys?" They heard Kevin yelling from downstairs. All three of them made their way downstairs and saw Joe and Kevin standing in the living room.

"How soon do you think you can record your duet?" Kevin asked looking at Nick and Miley. Miley glanced at Nick who looked as surprised as her.

"I don't know... we probably have to work on it some more..." She said slowly and Nick nodded. Kevin chuckled.

"Well we thought that what we heard this morning was perfect... so I kinda told John you guys could record it tomorrow." Miley's jaw dropped and she looked at Nick who looked away. She felt a wave of excitement take over her as she faced Nick:

"Come on! We have some practicing to do!" He chuckled and followed her to their music room.

Without any delay they started practicing... She took a guitar and Nick another... Nick sat on the couch while she sat on the carpet, leaning her back against the couch. They rehearsed it over and over again until their throats hurt... Or at least until hers did. Nick was a lot more use to this than she was. Well... she wasn't used to singing as much anymore. It was so hard to look at him while he sang the words... words she wanted him to tell me as if he meant them. She focused on playing the guitar properly, placing her voice and trying out new ways to sing it. Nick on the other hand, kept looking at her and encouraging her, giving her smiles that told her she was doing great. When they finally took a break she quickly left the room not wanting to stay alone with him.

"Where you running off to?" Emily questioned suspiciously, following her as she made my way to her room. She quickly shut the door before falling backwards on her bed.

"Em how am I suppose to sing a love song with the guy I'm totally in love with? We're probably gonna have to sing it live too..." Emily smirked.

"I don't see the problem...!" Miley glared at her and added.

"I can't face him when we sing it... I'm always avoiding eye contact... how am I supposed to do that live in front of hundreds of people?" Sheasked her with a pleading expression. Emily sighed and put her hands on Miley's shoulders just as a coach would.

"Miley you have to tell him... you won't feel at ease until you do!" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"You mean I'll feel even worse for a making a total fool of myself!" Emily giggled. Miley could be so blind when it came to guys. It seemed like all her self confidence left her when it came to guys. She never thought she was good enough for any of those who liked her.

"Or you'll be taking the first step in an all too awaited love story!" Emily grinned at Miley while she shook her head.

"Who's love story are we talking about here? Em we already know you and Joe are one!" Nick said walking into the room. Miley blushed madly, secretly hoping he hadn't heard the rest of their conversation. Emily hit Nick playfully before adding:

"What about you Nick? Eyes set on anybody?" She smirked. She looked so proud of herself while Miley wanted to strangle her. She quickly went into the bathroom, not wanting to hear the name of the girl she would be or was losing him to. When she walked back into the room 5 minutes later, Emily was whispering something to Nick.

"Guys you can stop whispering... or get out of my room!" She added the last sentence in an annoyed tone.

"Whoa what's up with the mood?" Nick asked faking a sad face. Miley gave him a very obvious fake smile and looked through her suitcase trying to find a top.

"Miles...?" Nick's voice was full of concern. She closed my eyes, her back facing them, hoping he would just leave her alone at that instant. She didn't have the courage to pretend anymore... She didn't want to lie to him anymore... She was tired and felt weak...

"Can you please just go?" She begged, holding back tears.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Emily was now by her side, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Like you don't know Emily!" Miley said, upset at her friend's lack of tact.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." She said sincerely, hugging her tightly.

"Guys what's going on?" Nick asked gently. Miley pulled away from Emily and gave her a pleading look. She understood:

"Nick can you give us some girl time, please?" He hesitated.

"Will you be ok Miles?" He was now standing in front of her. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second before she looked down and nodded.

"Yeah..." He sighed and walked out. Before closing the door he added:

"Let me know if you need anything..." He left, leaving Emily and Miley alone. Miley lied down on her bed just hoping that none of this was really happening. She felt like her life was going at a 100 miles an hour and she didn't have time to control things, they were simply slipping through her fingers. She always had to have control over everything or they wouldn't seem right. Emily sat beside her and took her hand:

"Miles I'm sorry for being so annoying... it's just... I'm sorry to say this again, but it's really what I believe. When I see you and Nick... I can sense that there is sooo much more than pure friendship... I know you opened up to him... that's all he wanted when you guys were together... so now that you did that... what's standing in your way? You love each other! It's obvious!!" Miley sighed. She knew Emily had a point... but what if he didn't love her? Her heart was telling her that she knew the answer to that one... but her mind was telling me that she was over analysing things again and that she was going to end up hurt....

"But Em... what if he doesn't want the same thing as I do? I can't just tell him what I want, expecting him to give it to me... because you know that if he doesn't say it back I will break down all over again." Emily squeezed her hand.

"Miley you won't know until you talk to him! You won't know what can happen between the two of you until you take a chance... If you don't do anything and you ever find out he loves you... You will regret it. You will hate yourself for not admitting it earlier!"

"If he did love me, hypothetically speaking... why can't he make the first move?"

"Because he thinks you need a friend right now... because he is scared to hurt you... because he loves you so much, he'd rather keep you in his life as a friend than ruin it by making a first move..." "But he wouldn't ruin it..." Miley sighed... Everything seemed so complicated yet so simple. She loved him and she should tell him. She should tell him she wanted him back... It could be that simple. But no... everything always seemed to be complicated.

"But he doesn't know that Miles..." Emily said wisely. Miley nodded slowly. Breathing in, building up the courage to have her heart broken again. She looked at the time and noticed it was already 5pm... They had to practice some more before recording the song the following day. She quickly went to find Nick.

"Nick!" She called from the back porch. He was playing ball with his brothers. He ran towards her.

"Yes Princess?" He asked acting like a little boy. Miley couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you wanna practice, or should I just go over it on my own?" She asked seriously.

"I'm coming... just need to shower first! Go ahead... I'll meet you up there."

**REVIEW!!**

**For those who haven't read my other stories check them out! They're called Haunting memories and Summer of my life. I promise they are a lot better than this one!**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 10**

Miley was sitting on the carpet, alone, in the music room, strumming the guitar and singing each line over and over again until she found the best way to sing it. She didn't notice Nick standing there.

"Feeling better?" He asked while sitting down. She looked up surprised and nodded. As his deep brown eyes met her sparkly blue ones she looked back down at the guitar and continued strumming it.

"Miles what happened back there..." He asked gently. She stopped strumming the guitar and closed her eyes. It had become a habit. She would close her eyes, hoping everything would disappear... hoping she would wake up from a dream or nightmare.

"Miles?" His voice was urging her to speak... She sighed and looked up at him. He was now sitting on the couch above her and his knees were at the level of her face.

"It's nothing Nick... I'm just tired and edgy..."

"With Emily?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well... she's just really pushy and I got annoyed... nothing big" No need to mention that she was staring at the ground the whole time. She couldn't lie to him while looked into his eyes.

"If it wasn't big, why did you look so upset?"

"Nick can we just practice please?" He shook his head.

"You shut me out once before, I'm not letting you do it again..." His voice sounded hurt but firm.

"Why Nick? What does it matter?" She asked, standing up. Her voice had risen.

"Miley! I care about you more than you know... why do you do this every time? What's so hard for you to tell me?"

"Nick please..." She asked her voice shaking.

"You call me your best friend, you tell me all these compliments, but actually you don't mean any of it, do you?" He asked hurt. She blinked in confusion.

"You should know me better than that... you know I wouldn't say any of that if I didn't mean it!"

"Then if you really mean it, why are you shutting me out?" His voice became softer as he added "do you even want me in your life? Cause last time you shut me out, we went our separate ways..."

"I perfectly remember what happened last time... you don't need to remind me" She said gritting her teeth.

"Answer... do you want me in your life, yes or no!" He asked. He looked hurt and angry.

"Of course I do!" She said, her voice rising in frustration.

"Then why are you shutting me out?"

"Nick... I don't owe you anything... I don't owe you an explanation for every reaction I have!" She added desperate to find a way out of this one.

"Right... you don't owe me anything... but the fact that I care doesn't even matter to you, does it?" He asked slowly. His voice was shaking.... with anger, with hurt... He didn't understand why she was shutting him out all over again. He thought everything was going to be fine after she had opened up to him. He felt all the hope drain out from his body. If she was going to shut him out, he wasn't just going to stand there. It hurt too much. But he wasn't ready to give up without a fight... He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Nick!" She sighed exasperated. Why was he making this so difficult?! He took a step forward, towards her.

"I'm just asking you to open up... you told me something huge the other night... how come you could open up then and not now?" He asked, clearly confused by her behaviour. She closed her eyes, holding back tears.

"It's complicated Nick" She whispered.

"Then explain it to me..."

"Why are you acting like this?"

" Like what?" He asked confused...

"Like you care so much... as if if I didn't tell you, it would be the end of us... of our friendship. Why are you making such a big deal?" He remained silent... as if the question had caused him to think, sort out his train of thoughts.

"It's a big deal to me... I hate seeing you upset... and yeah I do care a lot" He said gently.

"Well don't..." She added before leaving the room.

For the next half hour, she had no idea what really happened... She just remember running downstairs and playing ball with Kevin, Joe and Frankie. She needed to let out all her emotions... And running around and throwing the ball as hard as she could definitely helped. She remembered Nick standing on the back porch watching them... She remembered glancing at him while he spaced out. After a while he begged his brothers:

"Guys will you please stop playing so that Miley will come practice?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Just come?" He asked almost begging. She quickly followed him up to the music room.

"Nick..." He quickly interrupted her:

"You don't have to say anything... let's just practice... we have a deadline to meet..." He barely looked at her. He grabbed his guitar before sitting down and strumming it. He looked so exhausted. Almost vulnerable. Miley felt one of those all too familiar wave of guilt take over her. She quickly shook it off before putting all her attention on the song. A few hours went by before Nick broke the silence:

"You do realise that we're going to sing this live right?"

"Hmmm" She said not too enthusiastically.

"You're ok with that? I mean... that's all people are going to talk about... the fact that we were once together and now singing together." She winced.

"Since when do you care about what people think?"

"I'm just asking if you're ok with it... I wanna know what's going through your mind..."

"I don't know Nick... this is huge for me... I'm just trying to think about one thing at a time..." She said aggressively. She sounded annoyed. She hated herself for doing this to him. He didn't deserve any of it and it wasn't his fault. She sighed as he remained silent.

"I'm sorry... I know I sound like a b****" He chuckled.

They remained silent for a few minutes before she got up and sat next to him, on the couch.

"It's gonna be hard to have a million questions asked about us... but I guess we'll just stick to the truth... I don't really care about what people think... I just need to know that you're gonna be next to me... cause I honestly don't think I can do it without you." She added sincerely. She looked into his eyes for the first time in what had seemed hours. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"You'll do great... I'll be useless... just wait and see..."

She leaned against him as he rubbed her back gently. They sat there for a while until Kevin, Joe, Emily and Frankie walked in.

"Can we hear you guys?" Kevin asked eagerly. Miley groaned and buried her face into Nick's shoulder.

Nick gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on... we better get used to singing in front of an audience..."

"Are you guys back together?" Frankie asked eagerly. Miley saw Joe smirk and Emily try to change the subject. She pulled herself up, trying to ignore the question Frankie had just asked. Nick had remained silent. She tied her hair up before picking up the guitar.

"Why won't anyone answer me?" Frankie asked frustrated. Miley looked at him.

"What did you say Franksta?" She asked acting as if she didn't hear him the first time and trying to lighten up the mood.

"Are you and Nick back together?" He asked again. She glanced at Nick before shaking her head no.

"Why not?"

"Frankie, it's none of your business!" She heard Nick say in frustration.

"Nick! He's just a kid... what's your problem?" Kevin asked obviously not too happy with the way Nick had talked to his younger brother. Emily quickly intervened:

"Guys I think we're all tired and edgy... we should stop talking... let's just hear them..." Miley smiled at her gratefully. Frankie didn't seem too disturbed with the way Nick had talked to him because he sat down eagerly waiting for us to start.

Nick and Miley were sitting on the couch, next to each other while Kevin, Joe and Emily sat on the couch facing them.

The next 5 minutes were truly intense... They had 4 pairs of eyes fixated on them... Miley didn't dare look at Nick at first but she felt like the song wasn't the same if they didn't make it their... if they didn't communicate through eye contact. She sang the first lines glancing at Nick every now and then. She was surprised to find him looking down at his guitar. He usually knew how to play it almost blind folded. When they finally made eye contact, he started singing his lines. She could tell he wasn't feeling too comfortable. It was strange for a rock star who felt most comfortable on stage, singing, or playing the guitar. She gave him an encouraging smile and their voices melted into each others'. She sang every word with all her heart, meaning every word, not caring if she was putting her heart out there, letting everyone know how she really felt. The connection between Nick and her was strong and they seemed to make it obvious through the way they looked at each other, encouraged each other and smiled proudly.

"Whoa guys that was amazing!" Emily said, trying to hold back tears. Miley smiled at her sweetly.

"Seriously guys... I can't believe you guys perfected it in 3 days..." Kevin added amazed.

"I like that song because Miley's in it" Frankie said innocently. She giggled and leaned over to ruffle his hair and kiss his head.

"Thanks Frankster." She said smiling. His brothers faked offence, picked him up and tickled him until he was screaming with laughter and said:

"I love all your songs!" They put him down and unruffled his hair as the little boy laughed.

They all sat around talking until Denise slid her head through the door asking them to come eat supper.

"Come on guys you know the rule... one meal as a family as often as we can!" Miley smiled cutely and pouted:

"Does that mean we're excluded?" Denise laughed.

"Oh come on sweetie... you're like family!" Miley giggled and hugged her. She looked over Denise's shoulder to stare into none other than Nick's eyes. It just seemed like every time their eyes locked she couldn't hold his gaze. As if she was afraid to do something that she would regret, or something that wasn't welcome on his part.

They ate a nice supper and talked about the upcoming shows and the funny moments of the previous ones.

They all gladly went to bed after another little 'concert' for Paul and Denise. They wanted to hear the new song so Nick and Miley picked up their guitars again and replayed the scene that had taken place earlier in the evening. Everyone but Frankie, because he was too young, had noticed the connection as fresh as new that took place between Nick and Miley. They had always seemed perfect for each other and they still did. Nobody expressed it out loud but they all secretly wished that they would find their way back to each other. Denise loved Miley; she had been very present in the young girl's life after the loss of her father. She knew how big a heart she had and knew sides to her that few people saw.

Nick woke up the next day, happy of the direction in which his life was headed. How long had he waited, wishing that someday Miley and he would sing together again. And that day had come. Their duet was to be recorded that day and the album would be out the following month. The boys had a few performances to complete before they would go on their world tour. Nick hoped with all his heart that Miley would be able to join them. As he thought back to the fights they would have when they were together, he just mentally kicked himself. All what seemed important then seemed so petty at the wake of their newly entered adulthood. He had learned to take responsibility for his actions and do what made him happy. He no longer did what other people expected him to do and no longer agreed to do what made other people happy. If keeping Miley in his life meant being honest about their relationship, he didn't care. But what did being honest mean? He still loved her... But for her sake and for the sake of their newly re-made friendship he would not admit it. He hoped that sooner or later she would see through his act and understand just how much she meant to him. He jumped as a soft knock brought him back to reality.

"Come in!" His heart beat faster in his chest as he saw a lock of chestnut colour hair slide through the crack of the opening door. He soon saw her smiling face peeking in.

"Sorry... Did I wake you?" She asked, her face turning into a concerned frown.

"No I was awake..." He answered while sitting up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She looked freshly showered, wearing simple blue jeans and a cute blue top with matching flip flops. Her hair had been curled perfectly, her eyes had been traced with a black eyeliner and some mascara on the tip of her eyelashes completed the picture. She looked so simple yet breathtakingly beautiful to Nick's eyes. He couldn't help but into the eyes of the girl sitting on the edge of his bed. He usually had some control over himself. He never let himself look at her if it was too obvious, or never let their hugs last longer than friendly ones. He didn't want to give away his true feelings just yet.

"It's 10 and we have to leave in less than 30min!" She said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"What?" He asked groaning. She giggled.

"Get ready... and don't be late!" She warned before exiting the room.

Miley had noticed the way Nick had looked at her. She couldn't define what she had seen in his eyes. She knew that her mind may have been playing tricks on her and felt frustrated. The only time she could look at Nick without pretending was when they were singing. That was just the way she was. When she sang, all kinds of emotions would go through her and she would let everything loose, not hold back. The way she let her emotions take over her body and mind was amazing. She never held back, thinking of what people would think or say about her. It was something many artists had envied her when she was at the peak of her success.

**Review ! **

**Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to admit I'm quite disappointed with the little reviews I'm getting... Are you guys getting bored with this story? Tell me honestly, please! **

**Even though I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter I decided to post a new one anyway because some of you are so faithful, reviewing every time! So thank you so much to you guys!! I love your reviews, they always make me smile :D:D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 11**

Miley was sitting in her seat, on the night flight going from LA to NY. Her assistant had called early in the afternoon explaining that one of her customers was throwing a tantrum. She needed a dress ASAP for some function Miley didn't bother to remember which one. Loyal as she was to her customers, she had jumped on the next plane to New York. She knew that this would be the opportunity to talk with her boss and slowly pull out of her current career. She also took the opportunity to get away for a few days. Being around Nick so much had made it more and more difficult to hide her feelings. She knew the break would do her good. The boys had press conferences, interviews and meet and greets to attend that week, so she knew it was good timing for her trip. She needed to keep busy and going back to New York seemed like the best option.

At the same moment, Nick was sitting in the music room of the Jonas LA mansion. He was sitting on the couch while strumming his guitar. His music book laid on the coffee table, opened at a new page on which he had scribbled several lines. His mind kept wandering to that days' events.

_Flashback_

_Nick and Miley had left the house around 10:30 that morning. Big Rob had made sure that no paparazzi or fans were present when the two left. He drove them to the Hollywood records building while the two sat in the back, singing bits and pieces of the song they were to record. Nick had never felt nervous about recording a song before. The boys' producer had always made the boys feel at ease, reminding them that they could record the song over and over and over again if they didn't like it. He didn't understand why he was feeling so tense. He sat back in his seat thinking of all the times he had recorded songs and the blast he always had while doing it. Miley soon noticed that he was quiet._

"_Nick?" She said softly, trying to catch his attention._

"_Hmmm?" He answered, not turning his face to her. _

"_You ok?" She asked gently squeezing his hand. He was startled but didn't show it._

"_Yeah I'm fine..." She shook her head in disapproval. It seemed like she could see right through his act._

"_You should know better than lying to me..." She said barely above a whisper. Thankfully for him, they had arrived at the building and Big Rob opened the door for them to get out. Miley quickly let go of Nick's hand and made her way inside, with him following. Luckily, no fans or paparazzi were there to witness the awkwardness that had arisen between the two. Miley wasn't able to get an honest answer out of him because they were ushered into the recording studio. The awkwardness seemed to have died down because they soon found themselves goofing around while warming up. Miley was hit by a 'hysteric wave' like she loved to call it. She laughed at the faces Nick was making and had a hard time settling down. "Miles! Stop laughing... breathe... zennnnn." Nick tried to soothe her but he failed miserably. All he managed to do was to throw her back into fits of laughter. When she had finally calmed down they managed to record 3 versions of 'Before the storm'. The first one had been perfect but Miley wouldn't stop criticising herself. "I just hate how I sang that line... we need to re-do it!" She said after the third recording. Nick chuckled._

"_We're not doing it again... this one is awesome, everybody agrees but you!" He said smirking. He enjoyed saying no to something she didn't expect him to. Her childish behaviour made him laugh. _

"_Please! Come on Nick... have some sympathy here!" She said pouting. He chuckled and shook his head, determined not to give in. _

"_My voice is getting croaky and my throat hurts." He said with a smirk. _

"_Yeah right. We'd have to take you to Alaska for that to happen.... and even then your voice might still sound good..." She said sarcastically. He chuckled again and pushed her towards the exit._

"_That's enough little brat! We've had enough of your drama queen act!" He said laughing. She faked hurt and hit him playfully._

"_Jerk!" She said pouting. He laughed as he pulled her into his arms. He knew that that was enough to make her 'forgive' him. _

_And he was right. She quickly gave in and they left the studio. They didn't expect to be met by a huge crowd of fans and paparazzi. Miley blinked at the flashes and quickly pulled her sunglasses over her sparkly blue eyes. Nick got hold of her hand so that he wouldn't lose her in the crowd and kept glancing back at her to make sure she was safe. _

"_Nick, Miley, what are you guys doing here?"_

"_Miley, are you picking up your career again?" _

"_Are you two back together?" _

_Miley bit her lip and followed Nick as Big Rob opened the door to the car and pushed them inside. _

"_Whoa..." Miley said dizzily once they were safe behind the tinted glass windows of the black SUV. Nick chuckled._

"_Not use to being mobbed by fans and paparazzi anymore?" _

"_Yeah... I kinda forgot what it was like... and that was a brilliant idea you had out there... holding my hand in front of all these people!" She said playfully, rolling her eyes._

"_Hey you were the one who held on tightly!" She blushed at the comment. It was true... once he grabbed her hand she held on tightly, feeling safer and courageous enough to face everybody. _

"_It's fine Miles... don't worry about it." He said._

"_Yeah just wait till tomorrow... I can see it. Front cover:_

_Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus walking out of Hollywood records building, hand in hand!" Nick chuckled. He actually liked the idea. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that and turned his full attention to Miley._

"_We'll just say the truth... we're best friends!" She nodded before adding: _

"_What about the fact that I was at Hollywood records after 2 years?" He sighed._

"_It's up to you Miles... do you want the whole world to know you're picking up your career again?" _

"_I don't know..." _

"_Just think about it..." He said while closing his eyes. _

_They soon found themselves stuck in traffic. Nick decided it would be a good idea to get something to eat._

"_Do you have this urge to get mobbed my fans or what?" Miley asked sarcastically. He chuckled._

"_Come on... your hypoglycaemic and you haven't eaten or drank anything since breakfast... And it's 2:30!" _

"_Can't we just pick up a smoothie?" She asked cutely. "They have sugar free!" She quickly added. Nick sighed. He knew he wasn't gonna win this one. He agreed and Big Rob stopped at secluded shop. Miley quickly pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, hoping people wouldn't recognise her. She wasn't use to being mobbed anymore... _

"_You can stay in the car if you feel uncomfortable with all the paparazzi." He said thoughtfully. But she was too stubborn to admit it. _

"_I'll be fine!" She quickly followed him out the car and they quickly walked inside the shop._

"_One big raspberry and one big coca cola smoothie, please." Nick said politely. Miley giggled and whispered:_

"_How'd you know I wanted that?" He chuckled but remained silent. He quickly paid and gave Miley her raspberry smoothie. She took it gratefully and sipped it as Big Rob ushered them into the car because fans started chasing them. (a/n LOL)_

"_Gosh Nick you really have to do something with this popularity of yours... I don't think it's high enough!" She said rolling her eyes, sarcastically. _

"_Yeah seriously... I wonder if walking around shirtless would pick it up!" He played along. Miley was laughing so hard she choked on her smoothie. Nick took it away from her and sipped it. _

"_No smoothies for little children who do not know how to drink!" He said but Miley quickly snatched it away from him and started drinking again while glaring at him. "Ew now I have your germs!" She said playfully. _

"_And I have yours... uh oh does this mean I'm gonna be hit by the 'hysteric wave'?" He asked frowning. She giggled._

"_Shut up if you know what's good for you!" They continued goofing around until Miley got the call telling her she was needed in New York._

"_You have to go?" He asked, his voice dripping with sadness... He didn't try to hide it. He was disappointed. _

"_Yeah..." She quickly explained what had happened._

"_So when are you going?" _

"_Next flight is at midnight..." Nick sighed. He didn't think it would be so soon until they would be separated again. When they got the mansion, Miley quickly packed her stuff and dedicated the rest of the afternoon to Frankie. They played ball outside and soon Kevin, Joe, Nick and Emily joined in. Frankie was so excited to spend time with Miley he kept hugging her. Nick smiled to himself as he watched the love of his life and his adorable little brother enjoy themselves. He knew that he couldn't find anybody who could be closer to his family than she was. And it made him love her all the more. At that moment he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide the love he was holding for her for much longer. _

_End of flashback_

His head was spinning with thoughts and images of her. He soon fell asleep on the couch, guitar in hand.

While Nick had fallen asleep, Miley was still wide awake. To stop herself from thinking about Nick she turned on her little TV situated on the seat in front of her and flipped through the channels. She ended up watching Camp Rock 2, movie in which _he_ starred. Whatever she did, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. He was always present, as if he was stalking her. She laughed at herself, thinking she was really pathetic. But really, she wasn't. She had been bit by the 'love bug' all over again!

On the west side of the American territory, Nick was being trapped into answering questions about Miley. Miley had agreed into announcing that they had recorded a duet together.

"I have to ask this question... What is going on between you and Miley Cyrus?" Larry Kind asked Nick.

"Well, we recently reconnected and it's good to have the friend back." Nick answered honestly as Kevin hid a smirk.

"Can you explain why you two were seen at Hollywood records, earlier this week?"

"Well actually, we recorded a duet that will be on our next record."

"Whoa. I'm sure fans will be really happy to hear that. Can you tell us what the song it about?"

"It's actually about us and about our story. It gives good closure to what happened between us."

Later during the interview Larry asked Joe if he had a girlfriend.

"Is she as famous as his?" Larry asked while pointing at Nick. Nick instantly blushed.

"What does that mean?!" He asked laughing, trying to keep the situation under control. His mind was racing and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of _her _being his girlfriend_._.. Kevin couldn't control his laughter and watched Nick. He had never seen his brother so embarrassed. Nick was known for keeping his cool and saying the right thing at the right moment. Joe also laughed as he saw his little brother's embarrassment. Nick's older brothers didn't need more clues to know that he had fallen for Miley, all over again.

On the East side of the American territory, Miley was sleeping soundly when she heard her phone ring. She woke up startled and quickly picked up.

"Hello?" She said sleepily. It was 2AM.

"Hey Miles, it's Joe!" She quickly sat up, wondering if anything bad had happened.

"Uh... hey! Why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot about the time difference... I'm so sorry!" She giggled. Typical Joe.

"It's fine... what's up?" She asked as he started cracking up.

"You... have... to... watch... the interview... with Larry King..." He said laughing hard.

"What?" She couldn't help but smile. Joe's laugh was contagious.

"Just go to YouTube and check out Larry King and Jonas Brothers. Just watch it. It's awesome!"

"Joe what kind of a freak are you! You want me to watch your interview at 2 in the morning?"

"Yeah pretty much... I swear you won't regret it... You should have seen Nick's face!" Miley giggled.

"What about his face?"

"Just watch it!!"

"Ok, ok!" She said while grabbing her laptop and doing as she was told. "I'll call you back after I watch it, Joe."

"Ok... Bye Miles, love ya...." He said before hanging up.

Miley watched as she heard Larry King asking Nick about her. She giggled when she saw Nick's face and could feel herself blushing. She had never seen Nick look uncomfortable during an interview. She replayed his reaction over and over and over again and laughed nonstop. She thought it was so cute. She jumped as her phone started ringing. Assuming it was Joe, she didn't care to look at caller ID.

"Omg Joe you were so right..." She was immediately cut off.

"What's Joe right about?" She froze. It was _him_, it was Nick! She gulped.

"Sorry Nick, I thought you were..."

"Joe... I got it Miles!" He said with a chuckle. She giggled. "So what is Joe right about?"

"Hmmm... nothing... it's just this..." She couldn't find anything to say and he quickly cut her off.

"Don't even think of lying! What did he do?" Miley giggled. She knew she was going to have to tell Nick.

"He... told me... to watch... your interview." She finished while laughing.

"WHAT?" She heard Nick screaming.

"Aw come on Nick, it was hilarious!"

"Joe, you're so dead!" She heard Nick call out to his brother. She giggled. "You weren't supposed to see that!" He added unable to contain the laughter that had leaked into his voice. He was happy to talk to her and her laugh was contagious.

"Two thirds of America must have heard it by now, what's wrong if I did too?" She asked innocently.

"Miles! It was embarrassing!"

"Which part?" She asked laughing.

"You're evil!" He said faking hurt.

"I know... and that's why I loved it... you were like 'what does that mean'?" She laughed as she imitated his low pitched voice. "Too bad you can't see me imitating the gesture you made!" She added laughing.

"Glad to see your having such a blast Miley!" He said, trying to keep his serious. It was impossible to remain serious when she was laughing. He could almost see her expression and her dancing blue eyes. To him she looked so cute and goofy, it just made him want to kiss her to make her shut up.

"Aw sorry Nick... I promise I'll try not to make fun..." She said giggling.

"I'm hanging up on you MC..." She heard Nick whine.

"Noooo!" He chuckled and said:

"Are you going to talk to me or giggle away for making a fool of myself?"

"Oh come on Nick! It wasn't that bad... You looked kinda cute...!" She added blushing.

"Whatever you say Miles..." He said sceptically.

"I'm serious... you did very well!"

"Hmmm... why don't I believe you're being sincere?" Nick asked playfully.

"Cause you know me too well." She answered giggling. She laughed as she remembered Nick's reaction during the interview.

"I knew it! I'm hanging up on you!"

"No Nick! Come on!" She whined.

"You should get some sleep Miley... I'll kill Joe for waking you up in the middle of the night!"

"Oh it was totally worth it!" She said giggling.

"Miley!" He said faking frustration.

"Sorrrrryyyyy! It was just too good..."

"Yeah yeah yeah... got the picture! Now go back to bed..."

"Yes Sir!" She answered giggling. He chuckled.

"When are you coming back?"

"Day after if everything goes as planned."

"Oh cool. See you soon little brat!"

"Hmmm... bye moron!"

**I had so much fun writing this ! I hope you guys laughed as much as I did :D**

**REVIEW !!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing and leaving the sweetest comments :D! You guys are the best!!! I promise more Niley to come in the upcoming chapters so keep reviewing!! :D:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 12**

"Nick?" Miley called out as she entered the Jonas Mansion. The silent house answered her question: nobody was home. Miley's phone battery had died and she hadn't been able to tell Nick the time of her arrival. Or maybe he was still expecting her for the next day? She couldn't remember which date they had agreed on. Luckily, Denise had given her a spare key in case of emergency. She went up to 'her room' and unpacked while waiting for everyone to come home. The Jonas family had always acted as family to her and she really felt at home with all of them in their LA mansion.

Soon after, she heard Nick's familiar voice downstairs. She rushed down the stairs and motioned for Kevin, Joe and Emily to be quiet. Joe winked at her and they all watched as she made her way to Nick whose back was facing her. The feeling of soft hands covering his eyes made Nick jump.

"Who is it?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Guess!" Joe said while smirking.

Nick racked his brain, were they expecting guests? His thoughts immediately wandered to Miley... Could it be...? No! He wasn't expecting her until the next day... Giving up, he let his hands reach for the hands that had covered his eyes moments ago. His hands tingled as they came in contact with soft, slender fingers. He tried to pry them away from his eyes without any success. He extended his arm and immediately felt the soft locks of hair falling on the 'mystery' person's bare arm. He immediately recognised the soft hair and the flawless skin. He also recognised _her_ scent and his heart started racing.

"Omg, Miley?" He said turning around. She laughed as he hugged her tightly, lifting her a few inches off her feet.

"Good guess!" She smiled and hugged him back. They quickly pulled apart and Miley hugged Emily, Joe and Kevin.

"Nice to have you back lil sis!" Kevin said warmly. He was one of the few who had noticed the connection Nick and Miley shared and his heart went out to the cute brunette standing in their house.

"Yeah! Somebody's been missing you a lot..." Joe smirked as he watched Nick giving him a death glare. Emily giggled at the sight before saying sweetly:

"We all missed you...!" Nick sent her a grateful smile before turning his attention back to Miley.

"I missed you guys too!" She grinned. Joe's comment had definitely made her heart leap.

"Who wants to take a dip?" Kevin asked out of the blue. Everybody was enthusiastic about the idea and soon enough, they were all standing around the pool in their swimming suits. Nick's eyes widened as he saw Miley in a white bikini that showed off her tanned body. **(I don't really remember what season I said it was in the previous chapters... So I'm sorry if this is wrong... let's just pretend this is the end of the summer and it's still hot)**. Emily smirked as she saw Nick's eyes on Miley; he was definitely sensitive to her dazzling beauty. Emily nudged him and Nick quickly tore his eyes off of Miley while his cheeks reddened.

"Just tell her how you feel..." She whispered before leaving him to his thoughts. Similarly, Miley's eyes were glued to Nick's shirtless chest. He had definitely matured, she thought to herself.

Deciding it was time Miley got in the water, Nick quickly made his way towards her.

"NICK NO!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as he picked her up effortlessly. She tried squirming out of his grasp but Nick only tightened his grasp around her legs and her back. He chuckled and quickly threw her into the water before diving in after her. When she finally came out to take a deep breath Nick was watching her, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Jonas!" She glared at him playfully before lunging herself at him, knocking him off his feet. He lost balance and found himself struggling to breathe as the water hit his face. Miley laughed as he regained his breathing. **(Sorry if that totally did not make sense... I really tried my best to describe :-s)**

"Oh you think it's funny, don't you?" Nick asked playfully while walking towards her.

"Whatever you're thinking... STOP!" She warned him before pulling herself out of the pool.

"Scared Miss Miley?" Nick smirked as he watched her shrinking away.

"Me scared? Pfff!" She scoffed.

"Then why are you running away, little girl?" He laughed as she frowned at the nickname.

"Bring it on, Jonas!" She challenged.

"You asked for it!" He called out before picking her up once again and jumping into the water with her. Emily rolled her eyes at her best friends and laughed as they challenged each other. Joe sat beside her and watched with her before intertwining his fingers with her. Emily smiled up at him but soon turned her attention back to the two youngest. Joe laughed as Miley glared at Nick.

"Are you done pushing me into the water?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Are you done running away from me?" Nick countered, his smirk never leaving his face.

"What happens if I'm not done running?" She asked cautiously.

"Then I'll have to chase you and throw you back into the water until you stop running!" He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders in an adorable way.

"How do I know you're not going to push me into the water if I don't run?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me on that?" Nick played along.

"Trust you? No can do!" She laughed before running out of the water and hiding behind Joe.

"Joey, save me from your evil brother!" She joked.

"Hey! Do NOT get me involved in your little love fest!" He replied, earning a punch from Miley and another of Nick's death glares.

"Well we shouldn't interrupt your love fest, right Nick?" Miley smirked while pointing at Emily and Joe's intertwined hands. Emily automatically blushed and Joe chuckled nervously. Nick high fived Miley before chasing her around the pool. Who said 20 year olds couldn't act like kids?

..........

Kevin had taken off to see his girlfriend and the remaining foursome found themselves sitting in the den. It was practically 10 pm and none of them had the energy to play videos games like they usually did, or do anything productive. They sat there, talking and laughing lightly while a movie played in the background. They were soon rubbing their eyes from the exhaustion taking over their overworked bodies. Miley's head had made its way to Nick's lap as she lay on the couch they were sharing. Emily was leaning her back against the arm rest of another couch, her legs stretched out and her feet resting on Joe's lap as he rubbed her ankles absentmindedly. Jetlag must have gotten to Miley because her eyes fluttered clothes soon after Nick's fingers had found their way to her hair, gently rubbing her head and scalp. His fingers worked miracles on her, relaxing her at every touch. He smiled softly at the now sleeping girl lying on his lap, and rested his back against the couch, sinking in further as his muscles relaxed.

"I'm going to bed!" Lily yawned. The lack of sleep was getting to the young adults. Joe rose from the couch, following her upstairs to their respective rooms. Nick picked up Miley, gently cradling her into his arms, before walking up the stairs towards their rooms. Denise smiled at the sight of his youngest carrying his love.

"Good night!" She whispered as she kissed his forehead and gave him a warm smile.

"Night mom!" He whispered back.

He threw off the covers of Miley's bed before gently placing her down. He mentally praised her for wearing sweats and a tee which were comfortable clothes to sleep in. She whimpered at the loss of contact and shifted in her bed before snuggling against her pillow. Nick chuckled and pulled the covers over her, hoping to warm her.

"Night beautiful..." He whispered while kissing her temple. He watched her a few seconds longer before tearing his eyes away from her and walking next door, to his own room. He didn't know how long he stayed lying there, just staring at the ceiling as one very special person occupied his mind.

..........

It was 7 am by the time Miley woke up. She stretched while yawning. Her thoughts immediately wandered to the sleeping boy next door. She smiled to herself as she remembered being in the den before falling asleep. Nick must have carried her upstairs she thought to herself. She blushed at the thought and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and slipped on a light blue simple dress that ended a couple of inches above her knees. She brushed out her long hair and applied a hint of mascara and lip gloss. She looked at her reflection one last time before walking out into her room and pulling out her laptop. She opened up all the songs she had written over the last few years and started going through them, thinking of melodies that would suit the lyrics. She pondered whether she should use these songs for her new album. Were the lyrics she wrote good enough? She wondered. She had recently written the climb and thought it would be a good song to start off with it. After all, her picking up her career was just another battle she would have to face and win. She was determined to win this battle and regain her fans.

She heard a faint knock and said a quiet 'come in'. Nick appeared in some black sweats and his usual white tank top.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly at the sight of him, taking in how good he looked.

"Hey!" He smiled back just as brightly. "I heard the shower and all so I figured you were awake! Slept well?" He asked while giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah really well... Did I fall asleep on your lap?" She asked shyly. Nick nodded, smiling.

"Yeah you looked really peaceful; I didn't have the heart to wake you!"

"I take it you carried me up here?" She asked her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah don't worry about it!" He smiled softly.

"Hope you didn't break your back!" She laughed.

"Miles you don't weigh anything, be quiet!" He chuckled. "How about breakfast?"

"Hmmm, sounds good." Nick got up and expected her to follow him. When she didn't, he stopped and looked back at her.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec..." She paused while she put her laptop on her bed. "Hey Nick? Do you think you could read a few of the songs I wrote? I kinda need some advice for my album..."

"Yeah sure!" Nick grinned. He had always loved reading Miley's songs. And he loved the way she got all nervous when she showed them to him or when he heard them for the first time.

"Please be honest, ok?" She requested before handing him her laptop with The Climb written across the screen. Nick read the lyrics of a few of the songs she had written while she played with her fingers impatiently.

"These are awesome Miles... I think it's the best you've ever done! They are just... whoa!" Nick grinned at her while she wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing. Nick chuckled at her excitement and led her downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What's up kids?" Joe asked smirking at their intertwined hands. Miley blushed and immediately removed her hand from Nick's grasp while he looked completely confused. She giggled before sitting down next to Emily who was smiling up at her.

"So guys I think Miley's got all the songs she needs for her album!!" Nick said excitedly.

"Whoa, Miles, that was quick work!!" Kevin chuckled.

"No really... They are songs I've been writing in secret for the past few years!" Miley giggled at their shocked expressions.

"Awesome kiddo!" Joe smiled. "We just need to put music to the lyrics then I suppose?"

"I'm pretty sure we can record it and have it released at the same time as ours!" Kevin grinned. "This is going to be awesome guys!" Emily squealed while hugging Miley.

**Ok I admit the last bit was a little boring... It was just some sort of a filler for the next chapter :D Keep reviewing! The next chapter is already written :D**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoa you guys have been amazing! Thank you so much for the all the reviews and words of encouragement! It means a lot to me!! Yes I'm a human being and I like appreciation :P:D**

**So this chapter is dedicated to all of those who have read and reviewed ever since I started this story!! Thanks to all of you!! :D**

**I have a feeling you might like this chapter :P;)**

**Chapter 13**

It was 7 am by the time Miley woke up. She stretched while yawning. Her thoughts immediately wandered to the sleeping boy next door. She smiled to herself as she remembered being in the den before falling asleep. Nick must have carried her upstairs she thought to herself. She blushed at the thought and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and slipped on a light blue simple dress that ended a couple of inches above her knees. She brushed out her long hair and applied a hint of mascara and lip gloss. She looked at her reflection one last time before walking out into her room and pulling out her laptop. She opened up all the songs she had written over the last few years and started going through them, thinking of melodies that would suit the lyrics. She pondered whether she should use these songs for her new album. Were the lyrics she wrote good enough? She wondered. She had recently written the climb and thought it would be a good song to start off with it. After all, her picking up her career was just another battle she would have to face and win. She was determined to win this battle and regain her fans.

She heard a faint knock and said a quiet 'come in'. Nick appeared in some black sweats and his usual white tank top.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly at the sight of him, taking in how good he looked.

"Hey!" He smiled back just as brightly. "I heard the shower and all so I figured you were awake! Slept well?" He asked while giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah really well... Did I fall asleep on your lap?" She asked shyly. Nick nodded, smiling.

"Yeah you looked really peaceful; I didn't have the heart to wake you!"

"I take it you carried me up here?" She asked her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah don't worry about it!" He smiled softly.

"Hope you didn't break your back!" She laughed.

"Miles you don't weigh anything, be quiet!" He chuckled. "How about breakfast?"

"Hmmm, sounds good." Nick got up and expected her to follow him. When she didn't, he stopped and looked back at her.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec..." She paused while she put her laptop on her bed. "Hey Nick? Do you think you could read a few of the songs I wrote? I kinda need some advice for my album..."

"Yeah sure!" Nick grinned. He had always loved reading Miley's songs. And he loved the way she got all nervous when she showed them to him or when he heard them for the first time.

"Please be honest, ok?" She requested before handing him her laptop with The Climb written across the screen. Nick read the lyrics of a few of the songs she had written while she played with her fingers impatiently.

"These are awesome Miles... I think it's the best you've ever done! They are just... whoa!" Nick grinned at her while she wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing. Nick chuckled at her excitement and led her downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What's up kids?" Joe asked smirking at their intertwined hands. Miley blushed and immediately removed her hand from Nick's grasp while he looked completely confused. She giggled before sitting down next to Emily who was smiling up at her.

"So guys I think Miley's got all the songs she needs for her album!!" Nick said excitedly.

"Whoa, Miles, that was quick work!!" Kevin chuckled.

"No really... They are songs I've been writing in secret for the past few years!" Miley giggled at their shocked expressions.

"Awesome kiddo!" Joe smiled. "We just need to put music to the lyrics then I suppose?"

"I'm pretty sure we can record it and have it released at the same time as ours!" Kevin grinned. "This is going to be awesome guys!" Emily squealed while hugging Miley.

..........

Two few weeks had gone by since Miley had started recording her new album. Her schedule had been packed with interviews, recording, photo shoots and all kinds of things to promote her music career. The fans response had been amazing and she was thankful to have the Jonas family's support through it all, especially Nick's. Things were going smoothly between the two youngest even though the time spent together had been greatly cut down. The boys were pretty busy themselves, recording and preparing their tour and the time for leisure was practically nonexistent. When the boys and Miley came home from their exhausting day they usually spent a few hours together before heading off to bed pretty early to be energetic for the next day which, they knew, would be another busy day. Secretly, Nick and Miley missed the times they were alone, just the two of them, talking and fooling around. But they knew it was the price to pay to kick off Miley's career and they didn't seem to complain. They enjoyed working together when they needed to and missed each other every time they had different programs on their respective day's events.

"When is Before the Storm going to be released?" Nick asked while munching on his cereal. His hair was all messed up and his eyes still looked sleepy. Miley giggled at the sight.

"Did you fall off your bed this morning, Jonas?" She teased, a smirk plastered across her face. Unlike him, she was already showered, dressed, her hair had been nicely curled and her sparkly blue eyes had been accentuated with the little mascara and eyeliner she wore. Nick pouted at Miley's teasing.

"You're mean!" He faked hurt while she continued giggling. He paused before turning his attention back to Kevin and repeating his question.

"It should play on Radio Disney tomorrow." Kevin answered without taking his eyes off the TV which was playing some cartoons Frankie and Joe were watching.

"You think the fans will like it?" Miley asked while biting her lip, a nervous habit.

"Sure they will, Mile!" Nick answered smiling. "Didn't you see all their comments once they heard we recorded a duet?" As expected, the fan response had been amazing. Not only was the amazing Miley Cyrus back in the game but she was back in it with the Jonas Brothers and more particularly with a duet with Nick Jonas, her old flame! The speculations had been going wild ever since Nick and Miley had announced they would soon release a duet. Where they back together? Why write a song giving them closure now, after so long? The questions were left unanswered but the media were determined to find out the reasons. Nick and Miley decided to play it cool, not letting it get to them. They were best friends and that's what they told everybody. When asked if it was weird to be best friends with your ex, the two had answered that it wasn't. It was only a question of overcoming the hurt and finding the person you had once been friends with and renewing the friendly connection.

Nick led Miley upstairs and took out his laptop. As soon as it had started up he proceeded to show her the many comments they had received from the fans regarding the duet. Miley's jaw dropped as she saw the enthusiastic comments. Nick smiled as he saw her face redden at some of the comments, earning a playfully punch and a glare from her.

"What? Their comments are kind of funny, don't you think?"

"Funny?" Miley raised an eyebrow. "Nick, are you going to marry Miley?" She read aloud one of the comments. "How is that funny?" She asked Nick while giggling.

"See even you're laughing!"

"It's embarrassing, Nick!"

"How so?" Nick grinned, obviously enjoying Miley's embarrassment.

"Nevermind..." She mumbled under breath.

"Why is it embarrassing, Miles?" He asked again, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"Ok nevermind that was not embarrassing compared to this one!" Miley laughed at the comment while her cheeks reddened even more than before.

"Which one?" Nick asked. Miley tried to go to the next page to avoid the embarrassing situation but Nick's hand covered hers as he moved the mouse away from the target. He read through the few comments and laughed as he read "Miley, is Nick a really good kisser? If you guys didn't wear purity rings I would totally ask you if he was good in bed ;)."

Nick chuckled nervously, obviously embarrassed by the blunt question.

"Told you!" Miley laughed as she saw his face redden.

"What would you answer?" Nick smirked.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Am I a good kisser?"

"NICK!" She blushed.

"What? It's a simple question!" Nick chuckled as Miley shrugged.

"How would I know?"

"Do you need a reminder?" Nick smirked as Miley blushed, her face matching her pink sweater.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jonas!" She acted casually, turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"I said do you need a reminder to answer that particular question?" He asked again, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I don't intend on answering that question!"

"Why not? All the fan girls want to know if I'm a good kisser..." Nick bragged.

"Well why don't you go show them if you want them to find out?" Miley laughed.

"Ew no. I'm not gonna go around the world kissing millions of girls... God knows what disease I'll be collecting!" He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Who said I didn't have a disease?" Miley smirked.

"Have you forgotten that I have kissed you in the past? Quite a lot, I believe!" He smirked.

"What are you trying to say?" Miley raised an eyebrow, eyeing him sceptically. She was surprised by the ease with which they were teasing each other and bringing up the past.

"I just wanna know if I'm a good kisser!" Nick whined.

"Again... How would I know?"

"Again... would you like a reminder?" Nick asked while moving closer to her.

"Nick... what...?"

"Do you still need a reminder?" Nick smirked again. He didn't know where this sudden confidence was coming from and was feeling quite confused by his own behaviour. He was obviously flirting with her and didn't feel a bit nervous about it. Miley, on the other hand, could feel her breath quicken as she felt Nick's warm breath tickle her lips and nose. He was inches away, staring intently into her eyes.

"What if I say yes?" Miley managed to choke out, smiling sheepishly. Hey she was good at flirting too!

"Then I'd have to kiss you..." Nick answered softly. His voice had gone from playful to gentle.

"Do you want to?" Miley shot back, feeling her heart race. They were enjoying their little 'game' even though they knew it might ruin their friendship. But nothing mattered at that point...

"Hell yeah!" Nick answered while eyeing her pink, plump lips. Miley noticed his eyes darting from her lips to her eyes and subconsciously bit her lip. "If you keep doing that I'll have to kiss you..." He smirked again as he leaned in more, finding himself dangerously close to Miley's lip. Miley didn't need to hear another word, she leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his, teasing him.

"You won't hear me complaining..." She whispered against his lips, making him shiver. Nick lost all self control in that moment and pressed his lips against hers, bringing her face closer to his as he cupped her cheeks in his hands. He was surprised but was far from complaining when Miley pushed her lips a bit harder against his, deepening the kiss. Before they even realised what they were doing, a couple of seconds had gone by and they were out of breath. They pulled away, breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath while they stared at each other in shock.

"Whoa..." Nick whispered as he joined his forehead to Miley's.

"Yeah whoa..." Miley closed her eyes while a little smile danced on her lips.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped..." Nick started apologising only to be cut off by Miley's lips pressing against his in a gentle and sweet kiss.

"I loved that you overstepped..." Miley grinned as she let her hand run down Nick's cheek in a loving gesture, clearly enjoying the feeling of his soft skin against her fingers. Nick's eyes lit up as he thought of something. Another infamous and irresistible smirk appeared on his face as he asked:

"So I guess you won't mind if I try again?" Miley giggled.

"I think I can live through another!" She played along. Nick laughed as he pulled Miley onto his lap and gave her a long but gentle kiss. Miley responded with the same gentleness and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers along the back of his neck and up to his hair. Nobody was allowed to mess with his hair, she knew that. But somehow he had never seemed to mind when she did. She smiled into the kiss as it became more passionate. Finally pulling away to catch her breath, she buried her face in his neck while he cradled her. He laughed at her cute gesture and held her tighter and closer to him if it was possible. Enjoying the silence, they both sat there, rocking back and forth as Nick place gentle kisses on the top of Miley's head. Miley closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her head.

"I love you..." Miley's ears perked up as she heard the three little words escaping his mouth. She sat up and looked at him, eyes wide with shock. Was this a joke? No... He was looking at her with that irresistible look, his brown orbs looking softly at her. She could detect the love in them and a big smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too!" She whispered before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wrote this as fast as I could for all of you guys :D**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, didn't have time to proof read it before posting!**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14**

"Nick? Miley? Time to go!" Kevin shouted from downstairs. Miley's lips lingered a few seconds on Nick's and he groaned when she finally pulled away. She flashed him her famous Miley smile and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on..." They both walked downstairs, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked as they stepped into the living room where Kevin, Joe and Emily were waiting for them.

"We have an interview, remember?" Joe said while heading out the door. Miley groaned as she leaned into Nick.

"You'll be fine..." Nick whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. Emily looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Miley asked innocently.

"Something you wanna tell us?" She asked smirking.

"No?" Miley answered innocently but she couldn't hide the big smile that had appeared on her lips. Nick chuckled and winked at Emily. Thankfully, his brothers were already out the door so they hadn't witnessed their little moment.

"OMG!" Emily squealed while hugging Nick and Miley. Miley laughed.

"Slow down..." Miley gave her a look and Emily was about to speak when Kevin called them again. They all walked out to the awaiting car, Nick and Miley sitting in the back as Emily squeezed in between Kevin and Joe.

"Miles?" Nick asked softly, trying to get Miley's attention.

"Hmm?" She responded lazily while looking into his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Will you save your evening for me?" He asked cutely.

"Don't I always?" She replied playfully. Nick looked thoughtful for a second.

"True... but we're going out tonight." He said quietly, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"We are?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yup... just you and me..." Miley was about to respond when she saw Emily and Joe's faces staring back at them.

"Whoa guys, way to give us a heart attack!" Miley glared at them playfully.

"Don't you two look cosy?" Joe smirked. Emily giggled at Joe's comment and winked at the two sitting in the back. Miley rolled her eyes at the two and hid her pink face in Nick's chest. Nick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. When she finally looked up she was met by a smiling Nick.

"What's got you blushing, Stewart?" He teased, earning one of her playful glares.

"Behave yourself Gray or I might just give out some of your deepest darkest secrets on national TV!" She threatened.

"You wouldn't..." Nick's eye widened and Miley smirked.

"Just behave and everything should be fine..." She smirked again at the frightened looking man sitting next to her.

"Miles!" He whined.

"You're so easy to tease!" Miley burst out laughing while Nick sulked. "Aw come on... you can't possibly be mad!" She laughed again, unable to contain her laughter. Nick turned away from her and was now looking out the window. Miley pressed her lips to his shoulders and left a trail of kisses until she reached his lips. "I know you're just bluffing... Give it up already!" She mumbled against his lips. He tried to look away from her sparkly blue orbs but she held onto his face and crashed her lips against his in a mind blowing kiss. Completely forgetting their surroundings, Nick got into the kiss and kissed back as hard as she was.

"Ahhh my eyes! No PDA!" Joe screamed.

"Grow up, Joe!" Kevin retorted moodily. Nobody had noticed how quiet Kevin had been since they had left the house.

"Whoa what's gotten into you?" Joe asked his older brother.

"Just give them a break..." Kevin answered protectively. Miley couldn't help but giggle.

"It's fine Kev... We love Joe the way he is, don't we?"

"Speak for yourself!" Nick joked, making everybody laugh and Joe sent him a deadly look.

Miley turned her attention back to Nick and smirked.

"You sure were looked mad before that kiss..." Nick shrugged sheepishly.

"What can I say? I can't say no to a good kisser..." Miley laughed lightly and pecked his lips one last time before getting out of the car that had just parked in front of the building the interview was to be held in.

.............

Miley was sitting at the kitchen table sharing French fries with Emily as they read through a few magazines Emily had picked up while the others were signing autographs. The boys were wrapping up the recording of their new CD and wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so the girls had opted for some girl time.

"Whoa look at this picture!" Emily handed Miley the magazine she was reading and pointed at the picture of Miley and the brothers at a movie premiere. She was squeezed in between Joe and Nick, Joe's arm was around her shoulders while Nick's arm was around her waist, revealingly low. From the angle the picture had been taken it looked like he was touching her backside. Miley's dress was pretty tight and stopped a few inches above her knees, exposing her long tanned legs. Miley blushed at the sight.

"I didn't even notice his hand was so low... I guess I was too nervous with all the paparazzi to realise what was going on!" Miley giggled and Emily smirked.

"So should I even ask or are you going to deny something is going on between the two of you?"

"We kissed..." Miley admitted, a large smile plastered across her perfect face.

"And?"

"We kissed a few times and he wants to take me out tonight...!"

"A date?" Emily squealed.

"Calm down Em... We haven't even talked about us, yet..." Emily raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Ok so yeah maybe we admitted we loved each other..." Miley blurted out and Emily smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it!" She squealed again, hugging Miley.

"Em, we kissed and all but I don't know if we're back together... I don't really know what this means..." Miley frowned.

"Oh shut up! You love each other what more do you want?" The conversation was cut short because they soon heard a very hyper Joe yelling excitedly while walking through the kitchen door:

"Guess what!"

"You got the role in Barney's new movie?" Miley asked playfully. **(A/N I have no idea what this whole thing is about Joe loving Barney... I just read about it in a few other fanfictions and couldn't resist adding it in here! If any of you wanna explain it to me, please do! :D)**

"No... wait what did you just say? There's gonna be a new Barney movie?" His eyes widened with excitement. Everybody else started cracking up.

"No Joe... so what is it?" Miley asked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Gosh you guys are mean..." Joe pouted.

"We got our tour dates!" Nick blurted out excitedly.

"And you're going with them!" Emily said quickly before covering her mouth.

"Em!! It was supposed to be a surprise!!" Nick whined.

"Ooops." Emily smiled innocently while Nick gave her a one armed hug.

"Bah, don't worry... I would have probably given it away if you hadn't!"

"Whoa... this is going a tad too fast..." Miley choked out, obviously taken aback by the speed with which her career was picking up.

"You're going to be our opening act!" Kevin smiled brightly at her. When Miley had finally gotten used to the idea she smiled.

"What if I say no?" She joked. Emily gave her a knowing look and Miley winked at her.

"What? No! You can't say no!" Joe panicked causing Miley and Emily to burst out laughing.

"Aw Joey, how could I say no to the three cutest brothers in the world?" She said playfully while wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into him.

"Thank god! You almost gave me a heart attack, there!" Joe exaggerated while he hugged his 'lil sis'. Nick was on the other side of the room, talking to his mom on the phone while watching the interaction.

"Thanks guys!" Miley said sincerely while looking at Kevin and Joe.

"Hey you should be thanking Nick!" Kevin said quietly while Miley grinned at Nick.

"I should, shouldn't I?" She asked herself more than anyone else. Nick soon ended the call and walked over confused.

"Why is my pinkie telling me you were talking about me?" He asked while narrowing his eyes.

"We were just talking about how much I should be thanking you...!" Miley smiled before standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. Nick was startled by her sudden display of affection in front of his two brothers but responded keenly! He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. Just like she breathed in his scent, he took in the smell of her hair and her perfume. Neither of them noticed Emily gesturing to Kevin and Joe to follow her out of the room so as to leave the two 'lovebirds'.

"Thank you Nick..." Miley whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Nick chuckled at her cute gestures and held her tightly.

"You have nothing to thank me for... It was all you." He pulled away to look at her face.

"Thank you for believing in me and being more stubborn than I was when I refused to sing again..." Nick smiled knowingly and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm just glad you let me back in and I'm happy to see my Smiley again! You're like your old happy self again... Your dad would be so proud..." He whispered the last sentence while gazing intently into her eyes. He knew talking about her father was a dangerous place to go but he wanted to show her that she could think of him and be happy all at the same time. Thinking of her father shouldn't be sad to her... and Nick wanted her to believe that.

"He always liked you..." Miley smiled softly as she remembered the liking Billy Ray had taken for the Jonas Brothers, Nick in particular, when he had met them on the Hannah Montana set. Nick grinned at her.

"Well I guess he would be happy for us then, right?"

"I'm sure of it..." Miley smiled again before joining her lips to Nick's.

"MILEY!!!!" An energetic 9 year old yelled as he entered the house. Miley pulled away from Nick to find Frankie running towards her. She smiled at the little boy and wrapped her arms around him as he jumped into her arms. She squeezed him lightly and placed him back on the ground as Denise walked into the house.

"Hello!! How's everybody doing?" She asked kindly.

"Great Denise! How are you?" Miley asked as she hugged her.

"Good! So what's this I hear about all of you kids leaving me for a few months?" She faked hurt. Miley giggled and looked over at Nick who had wrapped his arm around Miley's waist.

"You will come visit us, right?" Miley asked, worried.

"Of course, dear...!" She smiled sweetly at her son and his love before walking into the kitchen to start on dinner. Frankie had magically disappeared and Nick was happy to find himself alone with Miley.

"Miley will you play ball with me?" Frankie ran into the room with a football in his hands. She laughed as Nick let out a loud sigh and mumbled:

"I'll never get you to myself, will I?"

"I'll be right there, Frankster!" Miley answered and Frankie ran out of the room and into the backyard.

"I'll be all yours this evening, Mr Gray..." Miley smiled as she pecked Nick's lips and left to change into sweats and a lose t-shirt.

Although he didn't want to leave Miley, it had really worked out perfectly because he had a date to organise. Smiling to himself as he thought of a plan forming in his head, he pulled out his phone to make a few calls and left the house to finish organising his little surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!! Here's another chapter! I personally don't like it much... I promise I will make it up to you next time if you review!!! Thanks :D**

**Chapter 15**

When 6 o'clock came around, Miley scurried up the stairs to get ready for her 'date'. She hadn't seen Nick since she had left him to go play ball with Frankie. After taking a hot shower and blow drying her hair, she decided to curl it and applied some make up. Not much but just enough to show off her big blue eyes that Nick loved so much. She opted on wearing something casual yet classy, pulling out all her clothes out of her suitcase, she finally decided on wearing some skinny jeans and a fancy cream coloured top. She added her most comfortable black heels and glanced at the mirror. To anyone looking at her, she looked radiant but for Miley, she always found something to criticise

about herself. She frowned at her appearance until a voice startled her.

"You look beautiful, Miley... Nick will love it!" Denise smiled. She had just put her head through the halfway opened door to see if Miley was ready. Miley felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she smiled gratefully at her 'second mom'.

"Thank you..." Denise walked inside the room and gave Miley a quick hug.

"You two have fun, alright?" She smiled.

"We will!" Miley paused before adding: "Did Nick tell you?" She was referring to Nick and her confessing their love. Denise laughed well naturedly.

"Not explicitly... but I'm a mother, dear... I have come to learn a lot about my sons and if there is one thing I know better than anyone else about Nicholas... It's that you make him happy. And he's been acting extra happy today." She smiled lovingly at the young woman standing before her and gave her a motherly kiss before walking towards the door.

Knowing that Nick's mother approved of her was one of the best feelings she had ever felt. She knew how much Nick cared about his family's opinion and she was glad they had accepted her and welcomed her so easily.

"Nick's waiting for you downstairs..." Denise added before walking out the door. Miley took a deep breath before grabbing a small purse and throwing a few things she might need into it. She walked downstairs and found Kevin, Joe and Emily sitting in the living room watching TV. She was about to ask where Nick was when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She jumped at the sudden contact but quickly melted into his embrace.

"A little jumpy, are we?" Nick whispered in her ear, teasing her.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Nicholas!" Miley answered playfully as she turned around to face him. They were standing in the middle of the empty patio.

"What is it that I do to you, Miss Miley?" Nick smirked as he watched her face redden. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss before answering:

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out?" He groaned but soon complied as he knew they had to get going if they wanted to be back before midnight. They had a busy day awaiting them the next day and sleep would surely be needed to confront it. Nick placed his hand on Miley's lower back as he guided her to his Mustang. Opening the door for her, he helped her inside before shutting the door and getting in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked curiously. Her blue eyes were shining so brightly they were almost glowing in the fading light of the day. Nick smiled at the sight of her and unwillingly turned his eyes back to the road.

"You have known me long enough to know that I'm not going to tell you until we get there!" Nick answered, smiling. Miley groaned, a pout appearing on her lips.

"Just a hint?" She tried again.

"Patience, Miles!" Nick chuckled. Leaving one of his hands on the steering wheel he grabbed her hand lightly with his free one and started drawing small circles on it. Miley smiled at the feeling and tightened her grip on his hand in approval. She suddenly remembered that these were the small things, the small gestures Nick did that made her fall in love with him some more every single time.

"Well, you have known me long enough to know those two words (Patience and Miles) don't belong in the same sentence!!" She answered playfully and he chuckled again.

"That's what makes surprises all the more fun!"

"You're no fun..." She replied, sulking like a 5 year old who had been punished from eating desert.

"Yet you love me..." He smirked as her face lit up and turned into a frown.

"Yeah I wonder why..." She joked and he eyed her, not knowing if she was joking. He sighed in relief as he saw a small smirk dancing on her lips. He turned to her fully, as he stopped at a red light. He smiled as he took in her beauty. Grazing her cheek lightly with his free hand, he whispered:

"I love you..." Miley relaxed under his touch and a big smile appeared on her lips as she answered softly:

"I love you too..." She laughed as she saw the light turn greed and pulled him out of his trance by making him look at the road ahead of them. He laughed lightly as he cruised down the road leading to the outskirts of the city.

"Am I even dressed ok?" She asked, suddenly worried that she was either underdressed or overdressed. "Is it too casual? Not enough?" Nick laughed lightly as he squeezed her knee lightly.

"You look perfect, stop worrying..." He glanced at her and flashed her a smile as he saw her look down at her hands, her hair falling around her face. "Miles we've known each other for over 5 years now... don't you think it's time you stop blushing at my compliments?" He teased. Miley blushed all the more and she hit his arm lightly.

"Shut up..." She glared playfully at him and he smirked.

"You look really beautiful..." He said softly as he pulled up in the parking lot of a secluded restaurant. She looked at him, her face flushed from his compliments and from the mere excitement and rush of being with him.

"Stop it, will you!" She giggled. He leaned towards her for a kiss and she responded eagerly with a small one. She smiled as he pulled her back into it, deepening it. One of her hands immediately travelled to the back of his neck and into his hair. When they finally broke apart, Nick pressed his lips to her forehead before getting out of the car and walking over to open hers. The goofy smiles they had plastered across their faces were those of young, rekindled love that they had the chance of finding, losing and finding again. Nick wrapped his arm around Miley's waist as he guided her inside the restaurant. It wasn't the most expensive place in town but it surely had the best view. It was on a cliff, overlooking the ocean and the large glass windows gave out an amazing impression. A waiter guided them to a table set in a small secluded area, conceived for those wanting privacy. Miley relaxed as she saw the ease with which the waiter talked to them and wrote down their orders. If he had been star struck he sure hadn't let on that he was. Nick knew the owner to be very discreet; he and Miley didn't need any more rumours flying around them for the time being.

"This place is really beautiful..." Miley smiled as she looked at the ocean. The sunset was beautiful viewed from where they sat and Miley sighed in content.

"I knew you would like it..." Nick smiled at her as she turned her gaze from the ocean back to him.

"I like LA so much better than New York..." She said absentmindedly.

"It's so... different." Nick agreed. "If work, rush and population could be embodied in a city it would be New York." Miley nodded.

"LA is pretty busy but the beach gives it some peace..." **(A/N Lol. I have no idea what I'm writing. Bear with me! :P:P)**

"So why did you move to NY in the first place?" Nick asked, taking in every detail of her delicate features.

"Oh you know... work mainly. Needing to get away..." She shrugged her shoulders and flashed him a small smile. This was a delicate subject considering the reasons she had left LA in the first place. Getting away from her fame, music career and acting career were the main reasons but Nick had also played a huge part in the decision. Her heart couldn't heal in such a familiar place, a place where she and Nick had spent months together.

"Yeah... sorry I brought that up..." Nick apologised.

"Don't worry about it!" She brushed it off easily, nothing could bring down her current mood. She was so happy, no words could describe her feelings.

The rest of the dinner went by uneventfully, the constant teasing between the two had never ceased to exist and the loving gestures and eye contact were obvious had there been witnesses. When they finally got tired of sitting opposite each other, not able to touch as much as they liked, they slipped out of the restaurant discreetly and walked towards a nearby park. The two were thankful for the darkness that had settled around them, forbidding people from recognising them. Nick grabbed Miley's hand as he pulled her towards a path leading down to the beach. Slipping her heels off, Miley followed Nick down the dirt path. A comfortable silence settled around them and Miley snuggled into Nick's side to warm up. Nick smiled down at her as he put his arm around her waist and brought her even closer. Miley smiled, she definitely wasn't used to public displays of affection, especially from Nick. They soon came upon a secluded spot and Miley sat on the swing, throwing her legs back and forth to pick up some speed. Nick watched as her hair blew in her face and her cheeks reddened from the little exercise. When the swing finally came to a halt Nick pulled her off of it, sat in her place and pulled her on his lap. She giggled as she tripped and fell onto him abruptly. Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"You smell good!" He murmured against her hair. She laughed, turning her head towards him and leting her lips meet his in a soft kiss.

"Nick?"

"Hmmm?"

"I don't mean to ruin the moment but I have been wondering ever since we kissed in your room this morning..."

"What is it, Miles?" Nick asked softly, while brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"What are we? I mean... we love each other and..." Nick cut her off.

"I want you back, Miles. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend again. I want to be able to kiss you, hold you and love you..." Nick's velvet voice made Miley dizzy and his confession made her heart flutter with excitement and anticipation. Turning around on his lap, she smiled widely at him and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Nick smiled into the kiss and left a trail of kissed on her forehead, nose and cheeks.

"How did you like tonight, boyfriend?" Miley asked cutely. Nick chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss her lips before saying:

"You don't even know how much I loved today..." Nick whispered as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"Best day ever..." Miley smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Best day until we get married and have kids..." Nick laughed. Miley sat up, her eyes widening as the realisation of what he said hit her.

"Are you serious?" Nick nodded smiling.

"Unless you have objections..." He asked and Miley laughed.

"Oh none at all!" They laughed together, enjoying the alone time they were getting.

After several moments spent in comfortable silence, Nick pulled out something from his pocket. Miley's eyes narrowed as she tried to make out what was laying in his open palm. She gasped as she recognised his first dog tag, the one he had once given her.

"Nick...?"

"I believe this belongs to you..." He whispered in her ear as lifted her hair and clasped the chain around her neck. After leaving a small kiss on her shoulder, he turned her around to see her expression. Her hands rubbed the smooth surface of the tag until she noticed a small dent on the corner. Nick chuckled.

"It has a small scar from our last fight..." He said simply. Miley's eyes widened as she recalled that day.

_Flashback:_

"_I don't need you! So if I'm such a burden to you then go! Go with your brothers and do what you love! Nobody asked you to treat me like a charity case!" Miley yelled at her soon to be 19 year old boyfriend._

"_Miley you're completely over reacting! I love you and care about you... why do you think I stuck by you all this time when all you have been doing is pushing me away and shutting me out?" Nick asked frustration taking over. _

"_Well I'll let you off the hook Nicholas... Congratulations, you don't have to stand by me anymore!" Miley responded bitterly. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? I'm just asking you to talk to me! Open up! _

"_And I'm asking you to go!" She yelled. She yanked off the dog tag lying around her neck and threw it with so such force it hit the foot of the glass table in a loud clanking sound. _

"_Miley stop, this is ridiculous. All you have done for months is work... You won't even explain to me why you switched careers! You don't even have time for me! You don't answer half the time I call and rarely text back!" He accused. Nick leaned over to pick it up the item of jewellery she had thrown moments before._

"_Ever thought that I was maybe fed up with your constant worry? You don't have to keep tabs on me!" She yelled back. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she felt her heart break into a million pieces. He had every right to be worried and instead of being thankful for having someone like him, she was messing it up. She was going to lose the only good thing that was left in her life. Nick swallowed the sudden lump that had appeared in his throat. His voice was no longer angry or annoyed, it was hurt and broken._

"_Why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked, his eyes watering from the pain he was feeling in his chest._

"_Nick... I..." Miley's voice tone matched Nick's but he cut her off._

"_You know what Miley, you're right... You obviously don't want me in your life so I'm just going to go... Have a nice life..." He said before walking out the front door. _

_End of flashback._

"I can't believe I threw it like that..." Miley whispered, referring to the dog tag. The contact between the foot of the glass table and the metal piece must have bent the corner. The memory made her heart sink and she played with her hands in a nervous gesture.

"You know I never thought I would live to see the day you got angry... but I have to admit you were pretty scary that day!" Nick teased, trying hard to lighten the mood. Miley remained silent, her thoughts wandering to one of the biggest moments of her life during which she had lacked judgement. She couldn't even remember why she had kept everything to herself, burying herself deeper into her worried instead of opening up and explaining what was going on inside her head. She didn't understand how it had been possible for her to hide things from Nick... "Heyyy..." Came Nick's soothing voice. Lifting her chin with his finger, he directed her eyes to his. Miley gave him a weak smile as she spoke softly:

"I'm sorry... I don't know what happened to me that day..." Nick silenced her by holding a finger to her lips.

"Shhh... Let's not talk about that... It's in the past. The important thing is that we moved passed all that. And I love you..." He added the last sentence, a goofy expression on his face. Miley laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you..." She whispered against his skin, sending shivers down his body. Nick placed his lips on the top her head repeatedly as he stroked her back in a comforting manner. No matter how hurt they had felt that day, they knew that the simple fact of being with each other again, holding each other and kissing each other mended their hearts and made their hearts swell with love for one another.

**I didn't mean to make this chapter sound sad at the end but my fingers did the work and I was too lazy to change it!! Let me know what you think :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody!! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story in forever... I was so out of ideas and I couldn't see where this story was going... I'm sorry once again, I hope you guys will review anyways and give me some feedback and ideas if you have any ;-)**

**Thanks!!!**

**Chapter 16**

"Miles!" An impatient Nick called out as he spotted Miley at the other end of the corridor of the Hollywood Records building. He took quick strides until he reached her and engulfed her in a tight hug. She giggled lightly as she pecked his cheek.

"Missed me much?" She teased.

"Like you cannot imagine!" He responded, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes to savour the moment. Miley had left the house early that morning while Nick was still asleep. Not having the heart to wake him up after their late night, she decided to surprise him at the studio later on that day. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a photo shoot?"

"All done... I'm free for the rest of the day!" She stated proudly. Nick's smile brightened and he pulled her towards the studio in which his brothers were doing some last minute touches to some of the lyrics. Nick had informed her that he had told his brothers about them getting back together and they were both very happy for them.

"Hey sis! In law!" Joe greeted as he saw Nick and Miley walking in hand in hand. Miley giggled lightly as Nick smacked Joe's head.

"Geez..." Joe whined.

"So can I watch you guys finish up the recording?" She asked, sitting down next to Joe on the couch.

"As long as you don't distract Nick!" Joe winked at her while Nick scowled. Miley laughed at the two and patted the space next to her so Nick would sit down. He smiled softly at his girlfriend and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her thigh, lightly squeezing it. She smiled back at him and leaned against his firm chest. His arm automatically snaked around her shoulders and waist, pulling her closer to him. He buried his face in her hair, taking in the smell of her Hugo Boss perfume and her Dove shampoo. Joe and Kevin had gone back into work mode and were currently trying out different versions of one of the songs in the recording booth.

"I missed you..." Nick whispered against her hair. She smiled widely at his words and tilted her head back so she could see his face.

"I missed you too..." She whispered before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled as she pulled away and this time, brought his lips towards hers into a passionate kiss.

"I love you..." She whispered while covering his face with kisses. He smiled, relaxing under her touch. He hadn't realised how tense he had been in the last few days. The lack of sleep and the hours spent recording were really getting to him.

"How do you do that?" He whispered, the Nick J signature smile plastered across his face.

"Do what?" She pulled away, giving him a questioning look.

"Make me relax every time your skin grazes mine." He whispered, eyes closed. She laughed softly while squeezing his hand.

"I really have no idea!"

"You're the best..." He whispered as he brought his lips to her temple, kissing it repeatedly. Just like Nick had, she relaxed under his touch, letting all her worries wash away.

"You do the exact same thing to me... I just seem to relax every time you kiss me, or hold me..." She giggled like a teenager falling in love all over again.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to hold each other and kiss a lot more then..." He smirked.

"Do you really need an excuse to do that?" She laughed.

"No... well I have the best excuse..." He smiled cutely, earning another giggle from her.

"What's that?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I love you..." He smiled sheepishly.

"When you two are done being all lovey dovey will you come and record the damn song?" Joe asked Nick impatiently.

"Coming coming!" Nick sighed as he turned to Miley. "Sorry..." He apologised.

"Don't be!" She smiled, giving him a light kiss on the lips before she pushed him towards the booth. Nick groaned and gave her a playful glare while she sat there, giggling.

...............

Two weeks had gone by since Nick and Miley had gotten back together. The two had been busier than ever since, juggling interviews, tour rehearsals and the promotion of their new albums not to mention their blossoming relationship. The Jonas album had come out a week earlier and had debuted number 1 on the billboard chart** (A/N I have no idea how these things work so just bear with me for the sake of this story).** Miley's album was scheduled to come out the next day, hence her constant worry and excitement.

"Miles the fans will love it!! Stop biting your nails!" Emily exclaimed as she pulled Miley's hand away from her mouth.

"I don't know Em... They loved Before the Storm cause it was with Nick... This album is just me... What if no one buys it?" Miley confided her fears to her best friend.

"How many times do we have to tell you the fans love you for you, not your boyfriend!" Emily sighed exasperatedly. "Speaking of the devil... where is he?" Emily asked suddenly noticing the boys' absence.

"Rehearsals, remember?!" Miley answered, absentmindedly. Miley hadn't been allowed to rehearse most of the songs from her album, in case they would leak before the scheduled date. Of course, she had rehearsed Before the Storm with Nick and they had been working on the remix of We got the Party and she had rehearsed Party in the USA along with Kicking and Screaming.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Emily asked, a confused expression written all over her face.

"I'm tired, Em. I'm not used to this crazy schedule anymore... How is it going to be on tour?" She asked worriedly.

"Miles you'll get back into it really quick, I'm sure. Don't worry! There's no point!!" If Miley had always seemed like a spontaneous and easy girl when she was 16, the years had definitely turned her into a more mature and cautious person. The many bumps she had to travel through in her young life had definitely made her grow up.

"Emily's right, Mile." She heard _his_ soft voice speak up. She looked up and saw Nick leaning against the door frame, a hint of worry showing on his handsome face.

"I don't know, Nick..." She answered softly. Emily exited the room, knowing that Nick was the only one who could make her feel better about herself.

"Baby, look at me." Nick spoke softly as he sat beside her on her bed. Miley looked up to find his hypnotizing brown orbs staring back at her with so much love in them. A small smile appeared on her lips as he spoke up again. "You've seen the fan response... You've seen how much people are excited to hear about you again! What's with all this worry?"

"I don't know... I guess it's just hard for me to do this without my dad." She admitted, casting her eyes down at her hands. "He would always reassure me before my album release or movie premiers..." She added and Nick grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"He would be really proud of you right now, Miley. He would remind you that doing what you love should be the most important thing to you. Even if you sell 5000 copies you know that many people appreciate you and your music! Those are just numbers, Miles. The important thing is to do what YOU love."

"You know what. You're right. I should be happy that I even got the opportunity to record this album!!" She smiled gratefully at him.

"That's my girl. Oh and just remember... Hollywood records does not produce albums unless they KNOW they will sell!" Those few words of confidence made Miley feel a lot better and she thanked him.

"What would I do without you?" She laughed lightly.

............

**Two weeks later**

"Come on guys, one more lap!!" Coach D yelled out as Miley took off in a final sprint, being cheered on by Emily. The boys and Miley had been working out and getting physically fit to face touring. Miley doubted she would be able to handle the crazy and exhausting schedule that came along with it and getting a fitness coach seemed like a great idea to get into shape. Although she was physically fit, she was not used to performing anymore and didn't have the energy she needed to do that. So here they were, running in circles in the gym that was attached to their rehearsal stage. Miley collapsed as she hit the finish line as the boys took off for another final sprint.

"Great job, Miles!" Joe hi-fived her as he crossed the finish line moments later. "I knew you had it in ya!" He congratulated her.

"Dude she's been working out for a lot longer than we have!" Nick cut in as he smiled proudly at his girlfriend. It was true, she had been in the gym about an hour before they had come, rehearsing her dance choreographies.

"Yeah Joey, I would have probably kicked your butt!" She teased knowing Joe was very sensitive when it came to being beaten at something by a girl.

"You're on!" He yelled as he jumped up, pulling her up as well.

"That's not fair! I'm dead tired!" She whined as he stood ready at the start line.

"Come on Miles, show him he's a sissy!" Kevin yelled while Emily laughed.

"Em, tell them I'll beat her!!" Joe complained.

"Prove it!" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, knowing he would get back at her later on for not standing up for him. But hey! It was fun.

"Ok, ready? On your mark! Get set... GO!" Nick yelled as Miley took off at full speed and Joe tripped over his own legs. Emily, Kevin and Nick burst out laughing as Joe dived head first onto the hard ground.

"It's not fair!" Joe yelled as Miley laughed when she turned around to see what all the laughing was about.

"It's completely fair!!" She laughed as she came back to help Joe up who was sitting, scowling like a five year old.

"I call a re-do!!"

"You had your chance Joe and you blew it with your clumsiness!" Nick laughed as he clapped his brother on his back. "My girlfriend is officially the best!!" He grinned as he went over to Miley and hugged her, spinning her around in the process. She squealed, begging him to put her down and after a little more pleading he obliged, setting her on her feet and letting go of her but not without a kiss.

"Gosh you guys are sickening!" Joe groaned as he watched them.

"Oh come on they're so cute!" Emily cooed as she took his hand into hers.

"Em!" He whined.

"Oh come on, you know you wanted them back together since day one!" She nudged him in the ribs and Joe rolled his eyes playfully, knowing she had hit the right spot.

"Weren't you the one who made me admit my feelings for Nick in the first place?" Miley teased as she overheard Joe and Emily's playful exchange.

"He did?" Nick asked, eyes wide.

"Hey, I can be a good big brother every now and then! Give me some credit!" Joe joked, making everybody laugh.

"Sure you can!" Nick rolled his eyes playfully, earning a glare from Joe.

"I think we should celebrate!" Kevin yelled out suddenly.

"Celebrate what?" Miley asked, a confused expression adorning her sweaty yet beautiful face.

"We're leaving in 3 days! I think we deserve a night out to have fun!" Kevin explained.

"YES! Let's go DANCE!!" Emily jumped up and down, excited at the prospect of having a night with her best friends.

"Sounds good!" Joe agreed. The rest of the group turned to face Nick and Miley who nodded their heads in approval.

"Ok then! Shower time!!" Kevin called out as he took off, wanting to be the first to reach the car so he could drive. The rest of the group laughed as they followed him and got into the car that would take them back to the Jonas mansion.

.............

Kevin and his girlfriend Danielle had been on the dance floor ever since they had arrived at the teenage club and surprisingly, they had not been recognised by fans in the dimly lit room.

"Gosh those two sure can dance!" Joe rolled his eyes as he watched his brother.

"Tell me about it..." Nick laughed as his eyes scanned the crowd for Miley and Emily who were dancing together. When he finally spotted her, his eyes took in her beauty and smiled as her bright blue orbs met his gaze. "Come!" She mouthed, motioning for him to join her on the dance floor. He shook his head, chuckling. She gave him the best pout, enough for him to give in. He tugged on Joe's arms, making him follow him as he crossed the dance floor to meet the girls.

"I don't dance!" Nick whined as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her to him so her back was against his chest.

"You forget that I've known you for years Nick J... I know you can dance you just don't want to..." She smirked as she turned around in his arms to face him. He groaned but a smile never left his handsome face.

"Fine! I don't want to dance because I'll completely embarrass myself!" He whined again and Miley pecked him on the lips, making sure nobody was staring at them.

"No one has recognised you, it's practically dark in here! So no one will judge you!" She reminded him without stopping the swaying of her hips to the music.

"Fine... I'm blaming you if we are on the cover of every magazine tomorrow because some random person took pictures of us dancing!" He told her playfully.

"Fine!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her closer to him. Nick sighed happily as he let her guide him.

A couple of feet away stood Joe and Emily, dancing to the slow song that had come on.

"Em, I have a question for you..." Joe whispered, taking the opportunity to talk to her.

"Yeah?" She lifted her head off his chest to look at him and he smiled as her light blue eyes bore into his dark brown ones.

"How would you like to perform some songs off your latest album on the road?" Emily had been travelling quite a bit to promote her album and her absence was taking a toll on Joe. He missed her, she was his anchor and without her by her side he felt empty... His music sounded dull without her and he had prayed to come up with an idea to make them be together more often.

"Like a tour?" She asked him, confusion evident in her eyes. Where was he going with this, she wondered.

"On our tour!" He grinned at her as her eyes widened.

"Are you asking me to come on your with you and perform?" She asked, looking incredulous.

"Yes I am... Everybody wants you to come!"

"Omg Joe that's amazing but I have other things planned on my agenda... my manager will flip..." Joe immediately cut her, the grin never leaving his face.

"All settled. Your manager thinks it's a great idea and he will take care of re-scheduling all your previous commitments so you can come with us."

"Whoa... you did this?" She asked him, still not believing what was happening to her.

"I did!" He smiled proudly. Emily pulled him into a passionate kiss and although he was surprised at first, he responded eagerly, not caring who saw them.

**Not a great chapter in my opinion but I'll try to work harder on the next ones and come up with some ideas! Let me know what you think ;)**

**xoxo**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everybody! First of all I'm so sorry for putting this story on Hiatus for so long... truth is I kinda lost sight of the plot and got stuck... so this is what I am thinking of doing:**

**I'm planning on re-writing it as a new story, using the main ideas from this plot. I will use scenes and ideas from here and add some new stuff here and there to make it a little more mature. Instead of having Niley meeting up 1 year later it will be 5 years later and it will be for Joe's wedding, not Emily's birthday party!**

**To read more details go to my profile and click on "Half of My Heart". I posted a short trailer and would love you guys to give me feedback and tell me if I should go ahead with this idea.**

**Thanks to all those who supported me through this story, it was my first one to ever write and I know how much the writing sucks! And sorry again for putting it on hiatus.**

**xoxo**


End file.
